Close Encounters
by soccerfreeek324
Summary: Seventeen yearold Vaughn returns home to Los Angeles, from living in France for two and a half years. But Sydney has a new boyfriend, and Michael still has feelings for her. Does she still have feelings for him? Total AU. FINISHED!
1. Memories

This is my very first fanfiction story, so please read and review!

**Title:** Close Encounters

**Summary:** Seventeen year-old Vaughn returns home to Los Angeles after living in France for two and a half years. But Sydney has a new boyfriend, and Vaughn still has feelings for her. Does she still have feelings for him? Total AU.

**Setting:** Sydney, Vaughn, Nadia, Weiss, Francie, and Will are all juniors in highschool. Sydney and Nadia are both living with Irina. Irina is currently single, and divorced both Jack and Sloane. No one is dead except Vaughn's dad. Keep in mind Nadia and Weiss are dating, and Francie and Will are dating (just so you won't get confused).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias. Since I am to a point basing this story from the book _Maine Squeeze_, I will say that I do not own that story either. Kelly Clarkson's _Since You Been Gone_ lyrics are in this song, which I also do not own.

**Rating: **PG-13, just to be safe, and because of language.

* * *

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-"Good Morning Los Angeles!" 

Now I can see why people throw their alarm clocks at the wall in the morning. I am so not a morning person. I swear, I'm so going to toss that damn thing.

The only thing that stopped me from doing so was the picture sitting on my nightstand. The picture of me, Nadia, Weiss, and Vaughn, downstairs in the kitchen baking cookies. I remember that day. That was when Vaughn blew up a batch of chocolate-chip cookies in the oven. The frame that the picture was in was the beautiful antique one that Vaughn gave me for Christmas the year before we started dating. God, why am I thinking about him? He moved two and a half years ago. To France. I mean honestly, what does France have that I don't have? Oh, that's right, Michael Vaughn.

_Sydney, you have a boyfriend. His name is Kevin, not Michael. _Why am I talking to myself? This is so stupid. I should have gotten over Vaughn a long time ago. Besides, it's not like he's ever going to come back. I wonder if he ever thought about me. _Get over it Syd._

I looked at the clock, it read 7:29. _Damn_. School started in an hour. I finally decided that getting ready for school was more important then kicking myself over an ex-boyfriend, so I got out of bed to go downstairs for breakfast. I could smell the aroma of my mom's signature panacakes the minute I walked out of my room. _They'd better be blueberry_.

"Good morning sweetheart," my mother said over the edge of the newspaper she was reading. "I made you your favorite pancakes. They're blueberry."

_Score! I love you mom. _"Thanks Mom," I said. Now that I think of it, Vaughn seemed to love my mom's blueberry pancakes too_. Sydney, stop._ "Where's Nadia?"

"She should be in her room getting ready for school," Mom replied. Nadia was always a morning person. How could that girl always be so perky?

"Oh," I said plopping myself down on one of the barstools at the kitchen counter. I notice a burn mark strategically covered up by a placemat. That was from when the cookie tray was still on fire, and Vaughn threw it onto the counter. I quickly covered up the mark with the placemat. _Don't go there Sydney_. Next, I tossed two of the blueberry pancakes on my plate, and squeeze the life out of the maple syrup bottle. That's how I like my pancakes. Drowning in syrup.

* * *

"Sydney, you should be getting ready for school. Have you taken a shower?" Mom asked. 

"No, not yet."

"Well then hop to it girlie. It's already 7:43." _Damn, time goes by fast_.

By this time, I was finished eating my blueberry pancakes, and over at the sink washing my plate. _Wow, I eat fast._ I rushed up the stairs into my bathroom to take a shower. Hard to believe when we first moved in, I got my own bathroom. That equaled privacy. It was even connected to my bedroom. Convenience. I certainly thought so that one time when I had the stomach flu, and jumped out of my bed and went straight to the bathroom to puke my guts out in the toilet bowl. I seriously didn't think I was going to make it. Of course when I told Vaughn, he just laughed at me. Of course he always laughed at me any time I talked about my bathroom._ Seriously Syd, get over him._

I turned on the shower. I could feel the water getting warmer as the seconds passed by. I slipped out of my night clothes, and stepped onto the cold tile. The water cascaded down over my body, and it felt really good. It reminded of the fourth of July three years ago when Vaughn and Weiss thought it would be funny to pour a barrel of warm water on me at the beach after I had just gotten dressed from swimming in the ocean with them. It was totally not funny since, a huge gust of cold air passed through when they were still laughing. I was freezing. I had never been more cold in my life, and I live in freaking California! Vaughn finally felt bad, and took off his wet jacket to drape over my shoulders. It was a sweet gesture, but come on. His jacket was soaked, and I was drenched. I needed something dry. Then he kissed me on the nose. I must say, I instantly felt warmer. I'm totally serious. I loved that about him. The things he could do to make me feel better...

"Sydney. Are you in there?" It was Nadia's voice coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

_Duh. Hence the running water._ "Yeah! I'm almost finished. I'll be right out," I said, washing the remaining conditioner out of my hair. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body, and walked out into my room. Nadia was sitting on my bed reading a magazine that was there from the night before.

"What did you need?" I asked my sister.

"I wanted to know if you liked my outfit," she said standing up, and slowly spinning around so that I could see. She was wearing a white halter top, paired with a flirty black knee-length skirt. Of course it looked good on her. She always looked radiant.

"It looks very nice. Are you dressing up for Eric, or for that audition after school?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. Nadia was trying out for the leading role in the school play. I had confidence that she would get the part. She wasan excellent actress. Obviously Weiss thought so too. How did I know? They weredating.

Blushing like a fool she said, "For both I guess." _I knew it._

"Well since you've nailed your outfit for today, go over to the third drawer and find me a tee shirt to go with this," I said holding up a hanger with a cute denim mini-skirt.

"Uh, Syd. The third drawer is empty," Nadia said confused while looking into the drawer. I was confused too, but only for a second. I knew why the drawer was empty. That was Vaughn's drawer. He'd come over after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays to study, and then he would get ready here for hockey practice. He would always bring over a bag with all of his hockey stuff in it. I finally told him that the bag was getting ridiculous. I had enough of the stupid bag, so I gave him the third drawer. The drawer was his. He loved his drawer. He told me himself. But that was two and half years ago. I don't know why I never filled it back up again after he left. "Sydney, your tee shirts are right here in the fourth drawer," Nadia announced after inspecting all of the drawers. She tossed a yellow tee shirt onto my bed. "What about that one?"

"Yeah, I guess it would look good," I answered. It was the yellow John Deere tee shirt that Michael bought me for my birthday before he left for France. After he gave it to me, we started jokes about it.

_"Vaughn, what does my shirt say?" I asked him._

_Wrinkles creased in his forehead. He was confused, but he's so cute when he's confused._

_"Vaughn, what does my shirt say?" I repeated._

_"John Deere," he said, still confused._

_"You can ride my tractor," I joked. It was a lame joke, but I love looking at his great smile when he laughs at my dumb jokes. It's smiles like his that make me go weak at the knees. Which I did, and I almost fell over, but he caught me in his arms. He's always there to catch me if I fall._

_"No Syd, looks like you're going to have to ride my tractor, because you can't even stand up straight," he laughed. _

I snapped out of my flashback, at the fact that Nadia was waving her hand viciously in front of my face, and that I already had a boyfriend. Kevin.

"Sorry Nad, I should be getting dressed now," I said, still dazed. I guess she took the hint that I wanted privacy because she walked out of my room, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Sydney, your boyfriend is Kevin. Vaughn left, and there's nothing you can do except forget him. You love Kevin now. _At least I think I do. _Come on, get dressed_. _It's 7:53_.

As soon as I finished getting dressed, I went into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I decided to put my hair into a high, but loose ponytail, with my bangs swepted across to the other side of my face. On to my make-up. I put on all my make-up in a breeze, except when it came to lipgloss. I came across the tube of 'hockey stick red'. _Hockey is Vaughn's favorite sport_. I opted to go with cotton-candy pink, so I could at least gain back some of my sanity. If I had any left.

* * *

Next thing I knew, Nadia was at my door, and ready to go to school. It hit me that I still needed to drive us to school. Being a junior in highschool, Nadia and I both had our driver's licenses, and could drive. Except Nadia hated driving, and I drove us to school everyday in my Acura SUV. Pretty cool, I agree, but sometimes driving is lonely with out him. _Michael_. 

We said good-bye to Mom on our way out the door, and then we were off to school. As we were driving down the road, Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You Been Gone' came on the radio.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool _

_But it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_You dedicated, you took_

_the time_

_Wasn't long till I called _

_you mine_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

Her song made me realize more about myself since Vaughn left. Maybe he didn't love me the way I loved him. Boy, did I love him. I was crazy for him.

_And all you'd ever hear_

_me say_

_Is how I pictured me with_

_you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me _

_say_

Or maybe he really did love me as much as I loved him. Maybe more?

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first_

_time_

_I'm so moving on yeah,_

_yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

I was confused. Why did he leave? He never told me why. If he loved me, he wouldn't leave, would he?

Once again, Nadia brought me back to reality, but this time by turning down the radio.

"Syd, you seem out of it, you almost hit the mailman," she said in a concerned tone.

"Oh, what? No, I'm fine," _Yeah right_.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course," _Sure, denial always works_.

As I drove into the school parking lot, and got out of my car, I was greeted by Kevin. _He's so sweet._ But he needed to cut his mangled surfer hair. I liked Vaughn's hair. Not too short, but never too long. _Sydney!_

"Hey," he said, gently pressing his lips against my cheek.

"Hey yourself," I said back.

"Nice tee shirt. I've never seen you wear it before. Where'd you get it?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, um, just something I found, nothing special," I said. _Liar._

But that was probably the most special tee shirt I ever owned.

* * *

We walked into the school, holding hands. Of course because that's how Kevin liked it. Actually, it wasn't that bad. Kevin had always been the sweet kind of guy, but today he seemed different. He was still sweet, but different. Here he was thinking that our relationship is going great and so sure that we'll both get nominated homecoming King and Queen. It was really cute actually. It was just the second week of school, and he was already optimistic. I had to argree, I thought we were a cute couple too. But Iwas there thinking about my ex-boyfriend. What kind of girlfriend was I? Maybe I'm the one that was different today. I don't know. 

"Hey Fran!" I said as Kevin and I glided down the hallway, arm in arm. She was talking to Will, but broke away momentarily to talk to me.

"How was your weekend?" she asked, with a grin plastered on her face. She was always very smiley. _I bet she's a morning person._

"It was pretty good. Didn't do much though," I replied. It's true, I didn't really do anything. I just watched a couple chick flicks with Mom and Nadia.

"The star player didn't even practice for the school's soccer team try-outs? Syd, try-outs are today," Will cut in. _Damnit_. I knew I was forgeting something this weekend. How could I forget? I've been the captain of the school soccer team since I started here at Brookenbridge High. As far as everyone's told me, I'm the best on the team, but I don't want to brag. I have to too much on my mind for that. I had to make try-outs.

"I totally forgot!" I cried. I hadn't played since last season, and I bet my skills were rusty.

RIIIING! It was the school bell, indicating that we had five minutes to get to class. Kevin gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and left for his next class with Will and Nadia. Leaving me and Francie to walk to trigonometry class together.

* * *

As we were walking, Francie was talking about her weekend with Will, something about a movie. I wasn't really paying any attention to her. I was thinking about Vaughn. I know I shouldn't have been, but I just wanted to know why all a sudden, I just started thinking about him. I bet it was waking up to the picture in the antique picture frame. _I'll have to take care of that when I get home_. Why was I thinking about him? 

"...and then we both literally laughed for ten minutes straight," Francie said, seating herself at her desk right behind mine.

"That's so funny Fran! Man, I wish I was there," _man, I wish I was listening_. I hope I didn't sound too sarcastic to upset her.

Francie was about the say more when Mr. Jason started to clap his hands together, signaling that class was about to start.

"Listen up class. Today we are welcoming a new student," right when Mr. Jason said that, the door opened. But I wasn't paying any attention what so ever. I was thinking about why I kept thinking about Vaughn. It's not like he was coming back or anything. What if he did? What would I do? _Honest to Pete, Sydney! _The other me was totally right. _Why do I keep talking to myself?_ Whatever. The point is Vaughn wasn't ever coming back.

I looked next to me to see that that kid, Bryan, or something, who usually sat next to me, wasn't at school today, obviously because he wasn't there.I waskind of relieved, because all he wanted to talk aboutwas computer keyboards. Seriously, it's weird. How can one know so much about the Enter key? I decided to finally direct my attention to Mr. Jason to see if this new kid has potential, because at Brookenbridge you have to have potential, right? I don't know, but then I heard Mr. Jason say my name. _Congratulations Mr. J, you now have all of my attention_. But I was still not paying attention. Damn me.

Mr. Jason repeated himself, "Michael, you can sit next to Sydney. No one is in that seat."

_What a coincidence, I was just thinking about my ex-boyfriend Michael. Small world._

Then I heard Francie gasp, so I looked behind me to see why. Her mouth dropped three feet. But I didn't know why. Maybe she thought this Michael guy was totally hot. I didn't know, I hadn't seen him yet. _Fran, you have a boyfriend too. Remember Will? _

I turned around to see what this new guy looked like.

"Hey," he said with a sweet smile.

It was Vaughn.

_Shit._

* * *

Good? Bad? Please Review! I'm always open to suggestions! 

**A/N:** The John Deere tee shirt thing, is a joke between me and my friends.


	2. Reunion and Tryouts

**A/N:** Sorry everyone about all the typos in the first chapter. I'm writing on WordPad, and it doesn't have spell check, so I'm trying my best to spell correctly. Thank you everyone for all the excellent reviews! When I first read them, I was bouncing off the walls, because I was so glad you all liked the first chapter. Anyways, I'm going to try to update at least every 1-2 weeks. In the chapters from now on, I'm going to try to switch in and out of Sydney and Vaughn's point of views occasionally, without telling you. You guys have to tell me if this works for, okay? If it's confusing, please tell me. I hope you guys like this next chapter, I worked really hard on it! PLEASE REVIEW! Word of warning: this chapter has a lot of swearing.

* * *

Mr. Jason repeated himself, "Michael, you can sit next to Sydney. No one is in that seat." 

_What a coincidence, I was just thinking about my ex-boyfriend Michael. Small world._

Then I heard Francie gasp, so I looked behind me to see why. Her mouth dropped three feet. But I didn't know why. Maybe she thought this Michael guy was totally hot. I didn't know, I hadn't seen him yet. _Fran, you have a boyfriend too. Remember Will? _

I turned around to see what this new guy looked like.

"Hey," he says with a sweet smile.

It wasVaughn.

Shit.

Wow.That wasawkward.

_Say something Syd._

"Uh, hi," _that's original. _What else was I supposed to say?

"Syd, I think we need to talk," Vaughn said, gently seating himself in the seat next to me. _Thank you Captain Obvious!_

"Michael, what is there to talk about?" I asked, quickly changing to a harsh attitude. Really, there wasn't much to talk about. He left for France, and left me here, end of story. Neither of us can change what he did. I still can't believe he's here.

"It wasn't supposed to be like-"

"So, how was your little trip to France, Michael?" I cut him off. _Wow. I'm such a bitch_. I'm even calling him Michael, he hates that; and I know it.

"Sydney, Michael, is there a problem with this seating arrangement?" Mr. Jason inquired from the front of the class room.

I was about to say there was, a problem with the arrangement, but Michael beat me to it.

"No, sir. Sydney was just catching me up on the lesson," Vaughn replied. I just stare at him in disbelief. Mr. Jason bought it, because he continued to take attendence.

"Michael, would you like to take this to the office?" Mr. Jason asked him, holding out the attendence form.

"Sure," Michael said, getting up from his seat, making his way to the front of the room.

"Maybe you should take Sydney with you, so you don't get lost," Mr. Jason said.

Before I could object, Mr. Jason started class. So I got up from my seat, and walked out the door. Vaughn was waiting for me in the hall. I grabbed the attendence sheet from his hands, and walked down the hall. Of course, he followed me. The office was all the way in the third building. We were in building seven. This would be an awkward ten minute walk.

"And on our left, you will see Ms. Twellman's biology class," I said, pointing my finger to the left. Boy, did I sound corny. "Do you have your class schedule with you?" We both stopped in the middle of the hall. I had to know what classes he had.

"Yeah," Vaughn said, pulling his schedule from the butt pocket of his jeans and handing it to me. He always put stuff in his butt pocket.

I scanned the crumpled piece of paper to see if we had anymore classes with each other. How ironic. We both had all the same classes with each other, except he has English with Mr. Donovan. I have English with Mr. Beasley. I see that he has Ms. Simons with me fourth period. _Ha!_ He will never survive the torture in Ms. Simon's World Studies class.She treats all her students like dogs. Not really, but she doesn't cut them any slack. The only reason I can maintain a good grade in her class is because she's really good friends with Mom. And because I'm the captain of the school soccer team. Wait, no I'm not! Shit, try outs...

I turned to him and say, "I see you have Ms. Simons for World Studies."

"Weiss said she's a great teacher. But when he said that, he might have been speaking with sarcasm, so I don't know," he said to me. He talked to Weiss _before _he talked to me. Jackass.

"You wouldn't like Ms. Simons," I commented. He really wouldn't. "Wait, what would I know about you anymore? You were living in France for the past two and a half years!" I yelled. I feel like I don't know him anymore. Why did I yell?

"Sydney, that's what I really need to talk to you about," he said, as the worried lines appeared on his forehead. Damn, this must be important. Then he holds my hands, and I don't think he plans on letting go. "I never meant to hurt you by leaving. I know I never even told you why I moved. But the truth is, my mother's job relocated her for two and a half years, so we had to move. I didn't want to leave. I tried everything I could think of to stay, but I realized, that my Mom needed her son, and Lana needed her big brother." I remember Lana. She was so cute with the braids always bouncing off her little head. I'd always take her out for cookies at the bakery. Now he looks really hurt. I really didn't mean to hurt him. I bet he's thinking about his father. I remember when he first told me when he died. He was so hurt. Now I feel horrible. But now I wonder...

"Vaughn," I said softly, "How come you never wrote me?"

"Syd, you never got my letters?"

I shook my head slightly. I couldn't look into his sad eyes.

"I wrote you every week until I finally decided you'd never write back," he said. I never got a letter. Why? I released my hands from his. They felt cold when I pulled them from his grasp.

There was an awkward silence. It was getting too intense, so I started walking again.

* * *

RIIIING! I can't believe I made it all the way until lunch. I didn't talk to Vaughn for the rest of the morning, even though we had all our morning classes together. It was just too awkward. I know there is still a lot we need to talk about. Well at least, I don't have to see him at lunch or next period, English with Mr. Beasley. I can plan out all that I have to say, like the fact that I have a boyfriend. Damn. When I was talking to Vaughn while we were taking the attendence to the office this morning, I totally forgot about Kevin. 

"Man, Syd. That was so awkward this morning," Francie said, putting a cup of Jello on her lunch tray, as we walked through the lunch line. I assume she was talking about Vaughn.

"You can not imagine Fran," I answered. I mean, Vaughn actually did come back. I honestly didn't think he would. Maybe that's why I was thinking about him all this morning! But I couldn't of possibly known that he would be coming back. Or could I? Maybe I'm psychic, but I just don't know it. I could make a lot of money...

"Hey, Sydney, Francie!" Nadia said waving her hand, indicating she found a seat for us at our usual lunch table. Which looked impossible to get to, due to the huge mass of people surrounding it. I wonder why there were so many of them at our table. I guess you could call our group, part of the 'in' crowd, but honestly, why would people be at our table today? Seriously, Nadia had never had to save a seat for us. _Okay, you caught me. I'm not psychic. How did you know? Honestly, if I was, don't you think I would be able to predict half the junior class crowded around our lunch table? Man, you guys caught me. I could never get anything pass you._

We pushed our way through the people to get to our seats, and I saw Kevin, sitting next to Vaughn. Both of themwere laughing. Weiss and Will both looked like were about to choke on their food, due tothe serious laugh attack that had apparently caught them both by surprise. But more importantly, why was Kevin sitting next to Vaughn?

"Sydney, have you met Michael yet?" Kevin asked me. _Duh, he's my ex-boyfriend_. The real question is, have _you_ met Michael yet? Wait-Kevin doesn't know. Shit.

"He prefers Vaughn," I said without even realizing it. I sit down.

"Ah, so I guess you do know him."

"Yup."

I knew Vaughn was about to say something, and so did Weiss.

"So Vaughn, what are you up to this weekend?" Weiss asked, cutting Vaughn off from saying what I couldn't bear to hear. _You're so great for saving me Weiss, from letting my current boyfriend know that he's sitting next to my ex-boyfriend. After school, I'm taking you out for cookies after school. Shit. No I'm not. Try-outs. Sorry buddy. Maybe after try-outs_. Kevin would freak is he knew Vaughn was my ex-boyfriend. He would kill him.

"Well, if you call un-packing something this weekend, then I'm totally booked dude," Vaughn joked. Everyone else at the table roars with laughter. That was the dumbest joke Vaughn had ever made. It wasn't even funny. _Why am I smiling?_

"Great. Then it's decided. You're invited to a 'Welcome Home Vaughn' party. At my house," Will said. Will was actually going to throw a party? A welcome home party, that's late? Normally when people throw 'welcome home' parties, it's when the guest of honor is _just_ coming back from where ever they were. I bet Vaughn had been home at least a week.

"Thanks man. But I came home just last week, wouldn't the party be late?" Vaughn said. _See, Vaughn is a smart boy_.

"Vaughn, it's never too late for a par-tay," Francie said. "Especially one of Will's."

I almost peed my pants from laughter. She was kidding right? Will couldn't throw a party to save his life! Obviously everyone else knew I thought so, because they were all giving me a weird look. Even the huge mass of people left. So it wasjust our table, watching me hurt myself laughing. Can anyone say 'awkward'?

"Whatever. Sydney, what about you're big soccer game on Sunday?" Will asked, still slightly flushed. "We'd have to plan the party around that."

"Dude, I haven't even had try-outs yet. What makes you think I'd even be in the game on Sunday?" I questioned him. I hadn't even had try-outs! Wow. I really do have a fanbase of friends. Well who can blame them? I am an excellent player...

"Syd, you never said you still played soccer," Vaughn said. He looked quite surprised.

"You never asked," I shrugged.

"She's fantastic," Kevin said gently patting my back, and then drawing little circles. He hadbetter stop it, Vaughn was totally watching. The next thing I needed was my ex-boyfriend getting jealous over my current boyfriend. Life is so complicated. _I'd never thought I'd even think this, but Avril Lavigne was so right when she wrote that song. I used to think she was just high._

"I know. I remember when she played in this tournament back in the seventh grade. That was probably the best game I've ever seen. The game went into double over time, and then there was a shoot-off." Vaughn said, clearly totally into telling this story. I remembered that game. It was pouring down rain, and I was freezing. "No one on either team had scored a goal during the shoot-out. Until Sydney. Her kick was so perfect. It had that perfect lift that went right over the goalie's fingertips, and straight into the net. Truly the best." Then he smiles at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I can't believe he still remembered that game. Everyone still looked dazed at trying to imagine that moment, so no one saw our smiles exchange.

"We won first place in that tournament," I added. I was proud. That's probably why I'm team Captain. I value every kick, and it's outcome.

"That's why you're team Captain Syd. You're a leader," Nadia said. Don't I have the best sister ever?

"You're team Captain? I knew your mad skills would pay off," Vaughn said, still smiling at me.

"Not yet. I haven't even had try-outs yet. Goodness to Betsy, you guys!" I said. Why does everyone think I'm Captain already? I haven't had try-outs yet, for the millionth time!

"You'll make it," Vaughn assured me.

I hope.

_

* * *

Man, she really is a great player. _

Weiss and I were watching Sydney's soccer try-outsfrom the bleachers looking down on the field. School today was sure awkward. Sydney and I only talked in the morning during first period, and at lunch. I guess only at lunch because she had to put a show on for all our friends. She was pretty upset. She didn't even talk to me once during gym class. What wasgoing on with her?

"Did you see that Vaughn?" he asked me. Of course I saw it. Syd kicked the ball from the end of the field, and three fourths to the other side.

"Yeah," I replied. Syd has a great kick. She could totally kick my ass.

"Dude, she's as good at soccer, as you are at hockey. Maybe better," he said.

"Hey, are you questioning my ability to play hockey?"

"Never, Vaughn," he said with his hands over his heart, and batting his eyelashes. My bestfriendwas a total dope. Same as always.

"Weiss, you're freaking me out," I joked.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I still can't believe you're back, man. The past years have been tough. Especially on Sydney," he started. I can't believe I left. Poor Sydney. I bet it broke her heart. I wrote to her every week for seven months. That's twenty-eight letters, with no reply. And she didn't get a single one. Man, am I insane for that girl. I missed her like crazy while I was in France. "I bet it's tough for you now," he continued. I gave him a confused look and he just said, "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" I wasbewildered to a non-belief. What did he mean?

"Sydney has a boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N:** How did everyone like it? Please review! I'm still open to suggestions. Was the transition between Syd and Vaughn's point of views confusing? If not, I'll only do it occasionally if I think it's crucial to hear Vaughn's side of things. But if it was confusing, please tell me. Reviews new chapter quicker. I already have a lot of the next chapter done, so it depends on how fast everyone replies for me to post the next chapter quicker. Evil. I know. 


	3. Soccer Tryouts and Blackouts

**A/N:** I know I promised to update sooner because you guys sent a lot of reviews. But I've been tied up writing a major history paper, so I haven't had time to update. I owe you guys big time. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys didn't think the switch between Syd and Vaughn's point of views were confusing. That's good because it happens in this chapter too! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review.

* * *

"I bet it's tough for you now," he continued. I gave him a confused look and he just said, "You didn't know?" 

"Know what?" I was bewildered to a non-belief. What did he mean?

"Sydney has a boyfriend."

_A boyfriend? I thought I was her boyfriend._

"Well, who is it then?" I asked Weiss. _Who could it be?_

"Kevin."

_

* * *

_

_Man, I really have a good kick_. I kicked the ball three-fourths to the other side. _Let's see if anyone can beat that_.

I looked at everyone else on the field. They wereall staring at me. Sure, that was a pretty far kick, but this whole staring thing was freaking me out a little. I guess you could say soccer is my forte, up there with running. Just like Vaughn's forte is hockey. He's pretty damn good.Everyonewasstill staring. I turned to walk over towards Coach Olsen, hoping everyone would stop staring. What do you know? It worked!

"How was that Coach?" I asked.

"How was that?" she threw a question, as if I had been sarcastic.

I stood there waiting for an answer.

"That was the best kick I've seen since last season. Except on television, no offense," she complimented.

"So..."

"So, what? Spit it out Bristow."

"Did I make the team?"

"Did you make the team?" _okay, repeating everything I say is so not going to get us anywhere. _

"Well, did I?" I asked straightly. I better get an actual answer this time.

"Of course you made the team."

"What?"

"You made the team," Coach Olsen says again_. Well yeah, I got that part. My 'what?' line, totally acting. Of course I knew I was going to make the team. I bet she'll say next, that I made team captain. _"Infact, I've decided that, with some of the freshmen coming to the team, you should be team captain. You're a perfect example." _See, what did I tell you?_

"Really? Thank you so much Coach" _once again, acting. _I should give this psychic thing a try.

"Practices will be on Mondays and Wednesdays. You can pick up your jersey tomorrow after school in my office."

Sweet. "I'll be sure to do that Coach," I said, trying to play cool, but really, I wasactually excited.

"Your number jersey number still ten?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright then, Bristow. Welcome back to the team," and with that, Coach Olsen returned to evaluating try-outs.

Wow. Team Captain. Third year in a row. Who would've thought. I must be really good to have made it this far. I honestly don't mean to be so cocky. Now I'm really starting to remember that game from back in the seventh grade, Vaughn was talking about at lunch today. I totally remember that game now. It was freezing, and it pelting down rain. Tina Lardson, my team's right wing player, scored two goals, before the other team scored three against us. I remember Hannah Davis tying up the game. I _almost_ wished she didn't, because all I wanted to do was go home and take a nice bath. But I don't give up that easily. By this time in the game, every single muscle in my body ached. The referee gave both teams an hour break before the game went into over-time. During the hour break, Vaughn waited with me in the heating tent. He'd been watching the entire game. He wasn't even my boyfriend yet. But still, he came to all my games.

_"Syd," he started._

_"Vaughn,"_

_"Here's the deal. If you score a goal before the end of the game" he continued. "I'll take you to a movie after school next Friday. And maybe after, I treat you to pizza."_

_"Vaughn," _

_"Yeah," he said, with an anxious look on his face._

_"Are you bribing me by asking me out?" I asked. I mean we werereally good friends. I never thought in million years he would ask me out, even though I had always hoped he would._

_"Is it working"_

_"A little bit." Dude, it wastotally working._

_The next thing I knew, the game was about to go into double over time, because still, no goals were scored. But we only got a ten minute water break before the second over time started, so I didn't get to talk to Vaughn. After the double over time, still, no goals scored. It was time for a shoot-out. Our coach lined us up at the penalty box, and chose five us to particpate in the shoot out, as the other team was only to pick five too. I was picked last. This was the kicking order, and the other team went first. So I was the last kick in the game. If I didn't score a goal in the shoot out, I'd be letting my team down, and Vaughn. All the other players before me, my team and the other team, hadn't even scored one goal. So I was the last hope. As I waited for ref to blow the whistle, signaling for me to kick, all I could think about, was a movie and possibly pizza with Vaughn. That would be so great. Before his offer, I had a crush on him for a short while. But I never thought he would ask me out. TWEET! The ref blew the whistle. So I got into my kicking stance, and quickly had to think about aim. _Always go for the corners, _I said to myslef. I aimed and kicked for the corner. The goalie knew my move. Her hands were already up as the ball went soaring through the air. I screwed up the shot. Or so I thought. I just stood there, watching the ball go straight through the fingertips of the goalie, and glide into the net. I scored. I was going to a movie with Vaughn Friday._

I bet I looked pretty weird, just standing there, as everyone else was trying out. I guess I got a little too caught up in my memory from the seventh grade tournament. I looked at the time, on my watch. 4:15. _Since when have try outs ever been that long?_ Whatever. I had a lot of homework for the night, so I had to get home. As I rummaged around in my soccer bag for my car keys, something caught my attention in the bleachers. It wasWeiss and Vaughn. Vaughn had a blank expression on his face. _Oh no. Weiss is so not telling him! Or was he?_ Vaughn positioned the front of his body towards the field. Toward me.

He wasjust looking at me. No expression at all.

He knew.

"HEADS UP!"

All I saw next was darkness.

* * *

"Sydney," someone was stroking my face. Kind of like how Vaughn used to. "Syd. Wake up." 

I forced myself to open my eyes.

I saw Vaughn.

"She's awake Coach Olsen," he told someone off in the distance. Apparently Coach Olsen. "Sydney, are you alright" he asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked sitting up, finding myself, laying on the school soccer field.

"Well, you got hit in the head with a ball," he grinned slightly. _How is that funny?_

"How is that funny Vaughn?" I demanded, sort of smiling myself.

"You were totally oblivious."

"Oh," I said, giggling.

My laugh musthave beencontagious, because he waslaughing too.

"Bristow, I think Michael should drive you home" Coach Olsen said from behind me. _I have a first name too Coach. It's Sydney. Say it with me, Syd-ney._

I turned around, "But I drove my car to school today. I'm fine, really. I can drive myself home Coach."

"Syd, you just got hit in the head with a ball, and didn't even know it," Vaughn said. He has a concerned look on his face. And then there they are. The worry lines in his forehead. _Damn him_.

"I'm afraid he's right Bristow. You are in no condition to be driving yourself home," she agreed with Vaughn. _Again, I go by Sydney._

"Fine," I gave up. It wasthose damn worry lines. When I finally gave in, Vaughn's face lit up. I tossed him my keys. "See you Saturday Coach."

"Wednesday, Bristow. There's practice Wednesday. You take good care of my star player Michael," she called to us as we walked towards the parking lot._ And she calls him by his first name. He doesn't even prefer Michael._ Whatever.

"I will Coach Olsen," he replied.

* * *

The whole drive home there was silence. It was just me, Vaughn, and my SUV. Awkward. The radio wasn't even on. I know what hewasthinking. He wasthinking about the fact that I had a boyfriend. He looked hurt as he wasconcentrating on the road ahead. 

We finally arrived at my house. Vaughn opened his door, and ran around to the other side to open mine. He didn't have to. _I am fully capable of opening my own door thank-you very much_. When I got out and stepped onto my driveway, Vaughn had my soccer bag in his arm and walking to the front door of my house. I oddly found myself following him. He stopped and turned to me.

"Sydney, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" he asked. _Whoa, I totally did not see that one coming_.

"I didn't think you cared," I whispered under my breath, while looking down at the ground.

"You didn't think I cared?"

I shook my head in response.

"When I first came home from France, I was so excited to see my girlfriend. But instead of her telling me herself that she has moved on," he continued. _But I haven't moved on_. "I have to hear it from my best friend. Do you call that not caring?" his voicewas a hushed tone, but you could tell he wasangry-and hurt.

"But Vaughn. You left. You didn't even tell me why," I retorted. "I didn't even know if you would be coming back or not."

"Yeah, but Syd, if it were me, I would have waited," now he really looked hurt. There were tears in his eyes. I could feel tears stinging my own eyes.

"But-"

"Michael? Is that you?" my mother interrupted, opening the front door.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again Mrs. Bristow," Vaughn said to my mother politely.

"Actually Michael, it's Derevko now," she said. That's right. Mom and Dad got a divorce.

"Oh. Sorry. Well I best be going now," he said, turning to make his way to the sidewalk.

"Good to see you again Michael," Mom called out after him.

"You too! I'll see you later Sydney!" he shouted back.

"Vaughn wait!" I yelled. But it wastoo late.

He hadalready turned the block.

* * *

**A/N:** What'd you think? Remember, reviews next chapter quicker. I PROMISE THIS TIME! I'm always open to suggestions. hint hint. Happy Reviewing! 


	4. Advice and Party

**A/N: **This chapter is early because I love all of my awesome reviewers! Your reviews, have been, well, awesome. Thank you so much. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I know you all felt sorry for Vaughn. I did too, as I wrote that, I thought, how could I have done that to him? But hopefully you guys will feel a little happier for him in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and thanks Rachael for your suggestion! As you can tell from this chapter, I've taken it into consideration, and there will be more! And everyone, I love, love, love suggestions, so keep 'em coming! So here's the next chapter.

* * *

"You too! I'll see you later Sydney!" he shouted back. 

"Vaughn wait!" I yelled. But it wastoo late.

He had already turned the block.

* * *

I turned the block, and started down the lonely sidewalk. Maybe the walk home would stop my head from spinning. Seven blocks was a long while for me to think.

_A boyfriend._

I still couldn't believe she was able to move on. It may sound silly, but I loved her. I still loved her. Not a day would go by when I didn't think about her. I guess I can't blame her for seeking comfort in someone else. I guess I can't blame someone else for wanting to be with her either. She was always perfect in my eyes. Was what we had as special to her as it was to me? I thought about her every day I was in France. Did she ever think about me? The only part I don't get is, how she could move on.

* * *

I'm actually glad that Will's party was tonight. I needed some fun in my week.Itwaslate afternoon on Saturday. I was so beat from the week, when I hadgotten home from school the day before, I went straight to bed. I think I even skipped dinner. I didn't remember. Yeah, I was _that_ tired. 

I had no idea how I survived the week. I didn't talk to Vaughn since Monday after practice. Well except in first period Thursday morning, when he asked me for a pencil, and I said I didn't have an extra one. But I did go through all the trouble of asking everyone else in class for one that he could use. He seemed really distraught over the fact that I have a boyfriend. I think I'm starting to regret being with Kevin. He's a great guy and all, but what I had with Vaughn was so special. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. But I did. I traded it for Kevin. But I want it back. Or do I? I just can't break up with Kevin. Can I? But when I saw the tears in Vaughn's eyes Monday afternoon, I couldn't help hurting inside. Our relationship was really important to him, and I just threw it out the window. I really want what we had, back. I wish it was all the same, before he moved. I wish he never moved. I wish I never moved on, or even thought about trying to. But I can't. I can't move on. I can't let go. I don't want to let go. But dumping Kevin isn't the answer either.

"Sydney," Nadia said, opening my bedroom door to find me lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I look up. "Will's party is in an hour. Just to let you know."

"Oh, okay," I responded, dropping my head back on to my pillow. She twirled around to leave me room, but stopped.

"Oh, before I forget. When you and Mom were at the store this morning, Kevin called and said he isn't going to be able to make it to the party tonight. He's going to Sacremento with his parents," she said, breaking my silence. Kevin wasn't going to Will's party? Well, apparently not, according to what Nadia just said. _Wow. I'm slow_. I wonder whyhadn't toldme the day before?. He had probably just found out this morning. Right. Yeah, I _was_ slow.

"So how were things between you and Vaughn this week?" Nadia asked, sitting on my bed, as I sat up to lean up against the headboard.

"Awkward. Very awkward," I answered. And it wastrue. Things between us had been awkward, and that's tough to deal with.

"I can tell. Haven't you talked to him about what has been going on?"

"Not really. In fact, I haven't talked to him since Monday. His first day back," that was true too. Most of it at least. Well, I guess he did tell me where he stood about our relationship, but his exact feelings. Does that count? Does it? It doesn't? Damnit. I don't think I'm going to benefit from being slow. Today just isn't my day.

"Does he know about Kevin?"

"Yeah," I said hugging my knees.

"You guys need to have a talk," she suggested. As if that wasn't already obvious.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell him where you stand in your relationship, and tell him what you want. I'm sure he'll understand," she offered. What was I supposed to say to him? _Hey Vaughn, I'm still madly in love with you, and want to be with you, like to a non-belief. But I can't break up with Kevin, because I don't want to hurt him. How does that work for you?_

"Yeah, but I just wish I knew what he was thinking," I was wondering how he felt about all this.

"He'll tell you all of his feelings sooner or later. And when he does, just go with the flow," Nadia exclaimed. She wasright.

"Go with the flow," I whispered to myself.

"Yeah. Well I'd better start getting ready for the party," Nadia said, tugging on her grey Brookenbridge High sweatshirt. I gave her a weird look. "You can't honestly think I'd wear this to a party," she laughed. She popped up from my bed, and skipped out of my room, with a nerdy smile on her face. That girl is far from ordinary. And me? The last time I saw ordinary was in second grade, when I first met Vaughn. Well you'd be unusual for the rest of your life too if a boy, specifically Michael Vaughn, put paste in your hair. I retaliated by lining his entire cubby with mashed potatoes. And from there on, it was war. I guess you could say that nobody puts paste in my hair, and gets away with it. But I think he liked the mashed potatoes in his cubby, because he ate it. Those were the good ole days. That was back when my only problem was when Ken left Barbie to go to the Pet Store playset, and came back to find her and Surfer Blaine eating Big Macs at the McDonalds playset. Sound familiar? My life, starring: Sydney Bristow as Barbie, Michael Vaughn as Ken, and Kevin Mathis as Surfer Blaine. That would be a box-office hit. Yes, Nadia can be Skipper. Movie times: this week, Monday. All-day matinee.

Man,it hadbeen an interesting week. Interesting, as in it totally sucked.

I suppose the only highlight of the entire week, was after soccer practice on Wednesday, when Francie went shopping with me and Nadia for tonight's party. Fran bought a deep red halter dress that cuts off at the knees with a ruffled hem. My sister, of course, splurged on a pink fitted tweed blazer, and spent seventy bucks on a pair of antique wash jeans. There goes two months of her allowance. Then she literally emptied her wallet to buy a pair of white pointy toe pumps. Fran got white pumps too, but with a rounded toe. I bought a pair vintage looking jeans, and a black top. The top was like a tank top, but long, like a tunic, and had an asymetrical hem. It was wrapped with black ribbons. If I didn't wear it with those jeans, I guess you could call it a thirty dollar hooker dress. But I'm no hooker. As for my shoes, I got a pair of olive dressy flip flops, with a kitten heel. All in all, I think my outfit looked pretty good on me.

I twisted my body to look at the time. It was about 7:15. The party was at 8:00. I had already taken a shower after Mom and I got back from the store this morning. Getting ready wouldn't take me long, so I went downstairs to talk to Mom, so I could fill the time.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie," she said, turning around from her seat at the kitchen counter. I wonder what she was doing, just sitting there. When she moved her arm, I see the family photo album lying on the counter. It's opened up to a picture of her and Dad. They looked so happy. I think the picture was of them on their trip to Russia. If I can remember right, that was when they went to visit Aunt Katya. Mom notices my heavy gaze on the photo, and coughs. 

"Sydney, come look at this with me," she said, patting the barstool next to her, while flipping all the pages to the very front of the album.

"Okay," I said, seating myself next to her gently, as if I would make her explode if I moved too fast. She slide the album over a bit closer to me, so that the it was in between the both of us. We started with the first page. It was a picture of me and Nadia at the park, when we were about seven. Nadia was crying while holding an ice-cream cone up high. And I was eating her ice-cream. I still don't know why she was crying. Maybe because I was eating her ice-cream...

Mom laughed when the picture of me and Dad at the beach came up. Dad was standing there in the water with a big smile on his face, splashing at me playfully, while I was there in the water too, but completely oblivious and picking my nose. I glanced at Mom when we were looking at the album, and I realized how important these memories were to her. She seemed proud of the pictures. I could tell from the glowing grin on her face.

As I surveyed my mother's smile, she turned to a picture of me and Vaughn. That was when one of my old Nannies was getting married, and she asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. Vaughn was my escort. The picture was taken right before we left for the wedding, in front of my house in Mom's garden, next to the pond with the fountain. His arm was around my waist, while his other hand was holding one of my hands. My head seemed to fit perfectly, resting in his shoulder. Huge smiles were plastered on both of our faces. How could I have traded that for anything?

"Honey, whatever happened to you and that boy?" Mom asked warmly. She always refered to Vaughn as 'that boy'. It must be some motherly protocol or something. You know what I say? Screw protocol.

"Mom, he moved to France remember?" honestly, how could she have forgotten? I only cried over him for about a year, when I finally decided he wasn't coming back. That year was hell without him.

"Sydney, distance isn't what matters. It's what your heart tells you, that really matters," she said softly. But the distance was what really killed me. I couldn't live without him. France. Do the French have some kind of problem with me? What did _I_ ever do to them? They took away the one I cared most about. Damn them. The French have offiicially made my shit list. "What does your heart tell you?"

_That I don't ever want to let go_. "I don't know, Mom. It's like one minute he's the only person I ever want to be with, and the next, I remember him leaving, and I wonder if that would ever happen again," I say instead. But it's not a lie.

"Do you see him leaving?"

"All the time."

"Then don't let him go." But how?

"I don't know how."

"Neither do I Sweetie. But if I did, your father would be here," her voice was low, but meaningful. "But he's another story," she straightened out. "The point is, you'll find a way. What that is, I'm not sure. This is something that only you Michael can fix."

I just sat there with no reply. How? How do we fix this? I want to fix it myself, but I'm not sure if I can. How can I, when I don't know his feelings anymore?

"Your heart has the answer," she said.

* * *

We walked up to the front door, and Nadia pushed the door bell. 

_I highly doubt that's gonna work Nad_. You could hear the bass two blocks down the street. It was evident that nobody has heard us ring the door bell thirteen times, so we just let ourselves in. The first thing I noticed was the great big yellow banner that said, _'Welcome Back Michael Vaughn'_. But the name Michael was crossed out, and Vaughn was written in hand, to replace it. Somebody messed up on that.There were alot of people there. Then everythingwent silent. The lightswent out. Nadia and I just looked at each other in the small light spilling in from the front porch.

"WELCOME BACK!" everyone yelled.

Nadia and I just laughed. I thought _Vaughn_, was the guest of honor.

"Aw man. Nevermind everyone. It's just Syd and Nadia," Will turned on the lights. That was following by groans, and sighs. The music started up again.

"Sorry we're late," Nadia quickly apologized.There was aslight giggle in her voice. I started to laugh myself.

"Yeah, well, everyone has been here a good half hour now," Will sounded a little disappointed. Francie strolled up behind him.

"We keep thinking that everyone coming through that door is going to be Vaughn," Fran sounded bummed too.

"Did somebody just say my name?" Vaughn asked, walking through the front door, a grin on his face.

"WELCOME BACK!" Nadia and I screamed. Man, everyone else at this joint is slow on getting the right person thing. They even had time to practice.

Vaughn kind of looked startled. But he started to laugh.

"Aw man. Of course when he actually shows up, it doesn't work. What's up with that people?" Will yelled into the crowd in his living room. But no one could hear him. They just kept on talking and dancing.

"Will, that's not the only thing you've gotten wrong tonight," I said, pointing to the yellow banner. Will shrugged.

"It's okay, man. You tried your best," Vaughn said, patting Will on the shoulder. "Cool party though," he continued, scanning the rest of the house. Will did do a good job with the whole party thing. I wassurpised. I seriously thought this would be lame. There were a lot of people though. I didn't even know half of them. Must havebeen some of his sister's friends. I looked around the house too. My gaze ended, looking into Vaughn's eye. I could havebeen lost forever in his green eyes. He just gazed back.

Something broke.

"That better not be the good china!" Will shouted, running into the dining room.

Nadia noticed the intense moment between me and Vaughn. "Hey Fran, is Weiss here?" she asked Francie. I wasstarting to suspect something going on right now.

"Uh, yeah. I think he's this way. I'll help you find him," Francie caught on. Was this planned between them?

"Okay, bye guys," Nadia said over her shoulder, following Fran deeper into the crowded house, leaving me and Vaughn alone. Yup, this was definitely planned.

"So, Syd. Want to get something to drink?" Vaughn offered awkwardly.

"Sure," I said, following him into the kitchen. To my amazement, no one wasthere.

"You still like Mountain Dew?" he asked, reaching into the cooler on the counter.

A smile crept across my face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He tossed me a can of the pop.

"You remembered?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Of course I remembered," he said, opening up a can of Coke. Back in the sixth grade, I would get so sugar-high off of Mountain Dew. I would get really hyper with all the caffeine. It has always been my favorite pop. But I don't drink pop much anymore. Anyways, for my birthday one year, he got me two great big liters of Mountain Dew. We drank them both together that morning. Our teacher had to send us home, because we were too jittery to pay attention in class. Since both of my parents had work, we went over to his house, and his Mom took us to the zoo. But as I recall, we got kicked out because we were scaring the monkeys. We were really hyper. I had energy for days. But the only downside was, I had an unbelievable low for a whole entire day. It was like I was depressed. But I had no reason, because I spent that day with Vaughn.

He started to laugh, "You were a lunatic."

"Hey! You were too."

"Syd?"

"Vaughn?"

"Everything's cool between us, right?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" I knew the answer, I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I don't know. It's just been different, that's all." Things _had_ been different.

"Yeah,"I was staringat the floor.

"Good. Because I never wanted anything to ruin us - I mean our friendship," he said, his face slightly pink.

"Me too," I blushed.

* * *

Everyone had went home about fifteen minutes ago. So it was just me, Vaughn, Fran, Will, Nadia, and Weiss. Our crew, as one could say. 

"That was a great party Will. I totally did not expect to have fun," Weiss said. Everyone else laughed.

All Will could do was shrug. His signature move of the night. My signature move of the night was trying to avoid Vaughn after our conversation in the kitchen. I just couldn't look into his amazing green eyes without remembering the memories.

"It was great," Nadia assured Will.

"I had fun," Vaughn added, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

"You guys aren't seriously leaving now, are you?" Francie asked, stepping in front of me and Nadia trying to leave. "I say we do something fun, before Syd's big game tomorrow."

"Are you trying to say that soccer isn't fun, Fran?" my bestfriend couldn't honestly think that my favorite sport was boring.

"What'd you have in mind?" Nadia interrupted.

"Well, this may sound a little seventh grader-ish..." Fran started.

Everyone else was still hanging on for her to finish speaking.

"Proceed Francie," Weiss laughed. I think he's the seventh grader. But you have to give him props for trying.

She looked at Vaughn, and then winked at me. "Spin the bottle."

* * *

**A/N:** How did everyone like that chapter? REVIEW! Remember! More reviews equals the next chapter, _sooner_. Happy reviewing my awesome readers! 


	5. The After Party

**A/N: **This chapter in time for Valentine's Day! I'm glad you all like that last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. They have all be excellent. Don't forget to review again! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"What'd you have in mind?" Nadia interrupted. 

"Well, this may sound a little seventh grader-ish..." Fran said.

Everyone elsewas still hanging on for her to finish speaking.

"Proceed Francie," Weiss laughed. I think he's the seventh grader. But you have to give him props for trying.

She looked at Vaughn, and then winked at me. "Spin the bottle."

Well this certainly will be an interesting night.

I looked at Vaughn, the ghost of a smile was on his face. If it wasokay with him, then it was totally fine with me. Screw the fact that I had a boyfriend. Kevin was even there, and it wasjust a game. I mean whatwere the chances that anything was going to happen?

"So what do you say?" asked Fran.

* * *

Francie looked at me, and then looked away, "Spin the bottle." 

Spin the bottle. _Ha! _She's kidding right? She's not? Oh. Hey! That _is_ seventh grader-ish. Was this planned? Did Weiss tell Francie to say that? I mean, this would be kind of awkward for Syd. And besides, she had a boyfriend. I didn't want her to feel uncomofortable. That wasthe last thing I wanted her to feel.

"So what do you say?" Francie asked. She looked at Sydney before me, expecting an answer. _Gee Vaughn, such a hard decision_. Did I just talk to myself? _Quit stalling and say yes already_. I guess I did.

"Why not?" I said, everyone else seemed excited. At my reply, we all walked into Will's living room. Sydney pulled me aside. She looked confused.

"Vaughn, are you sure you're okay about this?" Syd asked, her eyes beautiful and innocent. I could be lost in them forever.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "That's only if you're okay with it too." I didn't want her to have any regrets if anything happened.

"No problem here," she said, as the corners of her lips lifted up into a smile.

* * *

"No problem here," I said, trying to hide the smile on my face, but I couldn't win. The corners of my lips lifted up into a smile. I couldn't resist. Damn him. 

"Syd. Vaughn. Come on," Will yelped, sitting on the floor with everyone else. That's right. Yelped. He seemed uneasy. Weiss had pushed the coffee table against the couch, so that all of us could gather in a circle on the floor. Everyone else was sitting down, but Francie was nowhere in sight.

I walked over to sit between Nadia and Will, when Francie came back into the room with an empty one liter plastic Coke bottle and shook her head.

"This seating arrangement isn't going to work," she said. "Syd, you sit between Will and Eric. Nadia next to Will, and Vaughn next to her. And I'll sit between Vaughn and Eric." I notice that she changed out of her red dress, and into jeans and a tee shirt. That's good that she changed, because when she wore that dress, the song, _Lady in Red_, was stuck in my head. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Nadia volunteered. By the look on her face, I could tell she wasanxious. She's my sister, I know these things. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Will. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww, where is the love?" Will said throwing his hands up in the air. Francie shot him a glare. He placed his hand on the bottle, and twisted it with the flick of his wrist. The plastic bottle slowed and finally pointd it's way to Weiss. _This should be interesting_. "Wait, Fran, is this in the rules?" She nodded her head, and gave him a sympathetic smile. He scooted over to Weiss, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Weiss had his eyes closed and his mouth puckered, and then realized that nothing wascoming that way. The look on his face was priceless. Will sat back down in his spot.

"Man Will, I thought we were better friends than that," Weiss scolded him. "Alright, bottle spinning time," he said rubbing his hands together. What do you know? It landed on me. "Hey Sydney," he said, turning sideways so that he wasfacing me. He kissed me on the cheek real fast, when he realized that Nadiawas staring him down. _Dude, you're going out with my sister._ I guess the evil death glare _does_ run in the family. He moved back to his spot, and it wasmy turn the spin the bottle. I spun it hard. As the bottle spun, and spun, I thought of the possibilities. Hopefully it didn't land on Fran or Nadia, I didn't want to end up like Will. I waited for it to stop. And it did, but in empty space. As far as I could remember from the seventh grade, if it pointed toward empty space, then you didn't have to kiss anyone, or go again. Lucky me. "Awww, Syd you got lucky there. Vaughn's turn," Weiss cheered.

Vaughn took his spin, and the bottle, after four circles, finally landed on Francie. He kissed her on the cheek. Wow, kissing on the cheek thingwas sure a trend. When we were sevies (short for seventh graders) we'd just go for the kiss on the lips. That's only because we had the luck of the bottle landing on the person we had the hugest crush on. But it's evident that when we all spin the bottle now, it doesn't land on the person we want. But come on people, this is spin the bottle. You _actually_ have to kiss the person on the lips. That's the _point_ of the game. I mean, anyone could kiss anyone on the cheek, and it wouldn't be weird. Well except for Will and Eric. Kissing someone on the lips, is the excitement in the game. You're supposed to be embarrassed. That's what's fun about the game. Anything could happen, especially when you least expect it. _Wow. I just gave a whole speech about spin the bottle. If I used that as a speech topic in English, I wonder what kind of grade I would get. I wonder if I could turn it into some kind of debate topic. Now that'd be interesting._ Francie rolled her eyes. It washer turn. She spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Will. Instead of getting up to kiss him, she just blew him a kiss. She was harsh, but we all knew Will get some kind of action when we're done playing. Guaranteed.

"Damnit," Will murmured. Fran just shrugged. Man, he's got it bad. Will spun the bottle for his second time. It stopped spinning in front of Vaughn. _Ha!_ He murmured damnit again under his breath, but stopped. He looked at Francie, and winked at her, then just blew Vaughn a kiss. _That's real original Will_. Francie just snickered.

"Alright, my turn again," Vaughn laughed, spinning the bottle. I just stared at it as itwent and spun in the same circle over, and over. As it started to slow down, my eyes followed all of the bottle's movement. I ccould see just a little bit of left over Coke in it, swishing back and forth, in time with each spin the bottle took. It reminded me of the ocean, and it's random movements. The bottle halted in front of me. Vaughn had to kiss me. He started to move towards me, when Francie coughed.

"Hey! I almost forgot," she interrupted. Vaughn stopped dead in tracks. We just exchanged confused glances. He was so close to me, I thought he was actually going to kiss me on the lips. I could feel my insides get warmer. I used to always get that feeling before Vaughn kissed me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, all dateless players must, on their second spin, if it uh, lands on another dateless player, have to go into, uh a closet. That's right, a closet. For 'Seven Minutes of Heaven'," _bullshit_. She just made that up on the top of her head. She's been my bestfriend since forever, and I can tell when she lies. She's not good at it. "It's the rules guys, and it's Vaughn's second turn."

"Oh yeah. I read about that somewhere on the internet, uh one time," Weiss said, covering for Fran. "So I guess you have to, it's pretty much the rules. And you guys _always_ follow the rules," he finished, clapping both of his hands together. "I can tell that the website was telling the correct rules, because it was all official and stuff. They had a photo gallery. The pictures were intriguing." _Oh, yes. You can totally tell something is official when it has a photo gallery_. Nadia giggled quietly. Somethingwas _definitely_ up. My only question was, why would Weiss go online to check rules for spin the bottle? I doubt there are even official rules.

"But that's so seventh grade!" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth as soon as I realized how loud I said that. Well it _is _so seventh grade. And come on, we're all juniors in highschool. We only played this game in middle school, and only because that was when we all hit puberty. None of us has admitted it, and I don't think any of us will. The point is, that it wasa bullshit rule. It was. How could there be that many rules to spin the bottle? Whatever. Was this planned?

"I think the linen closet is the traditional place. My mom restocked it with fresh towels just yesterday," Will said, pointing towards a door. That was the biggest linen closet I'd ever seen. It could fit at least five people in there, not that you would want to. I'm just saying. I remember that closet. When we first played spin the bottle, Vaughn and I had to go in there. We didn't kiss or anything. We just talked. What about, I do not remember. I think we spent a half an hour in there, just talking. Nothing else.

Vaughn hesitated. "Come on Syd," he mumbled. He wasokay with this? Wait, what? He turned and made his way toward the closet, opened it, and closed it behind him.

I started to follow, when I noticed Nadia and Fran high-five each other. Eric and Will just gave me thumbs up with smiles. This was totally planned! I gently shook my head. I knew it. Before I turned the handle of the closet, I swivel my body, so thatI was facing everyone. I scowled at them and mouthed, 'Shit list'. That's right, they all made it on my shit list, along with the French. Damn them. Fran just blew me a kiss as I slipped into the closet, and slowly shut the door behind me.

"Where are you?" I whispered. I couldn't see anything. Oh yeah, that's because I wasin a closet.

"Down here," I heard a reply. I felt my way around, when finally my hand brushed against Vaughn's knee. He was sitting down against the wall of the closet. I fumbled around to feel the ground, so I could sit next to him.

"Hey," I whispered when I finally got myself situated.

"Hey," our voices remained quiet so that everyone else outside can't overhear us talking.

"You weren't going to kiss me out there, were you?"

"Yeah, actually I was planning on it. But if that's okay with you. I mean I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way."

"It's fine Vaughn," I said, secretly smiling to myself. He _was_ going to kiss me.

"Do you guys usually play this game?"

"Not since the seventh grade," I tittered.

"Do you think they planned that?"

"Absolutely,"

This time, he laughed. I love his laugh.

"When I came home, I never expected you to have moved on,"

Whoa, I didn't see that one coming. "I'm sorry," I whispered back. "But you're the one who left. You never told me why, until just a couple of days ago."

"I know. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want to see you hurt."

"But I ended up more hurt in the end, because I didn't know what as going on. I didn't know why you were leaving."

"I'm sorry,"

"I didn't even know that you would ever be coming back. I always thought about the possibility, but it didn't seem like reality. Nothing felt real without you." He didn't say anything, so I continued. "Then I met Kevin, and I didn't know what to think. He was there, but you weren't."

"Syd, I'd never blame you for seeking comfort in someone else."

"But Vaughn, it's not like that. I wanted _your_ comfort."

"Then why did you turn to him?"

"I don't know," I didn't know why, actually. I never expected things with Kevin to go that far. There was a long pause.

He sighed, "I'll always be here, and I want you to know that. Regardless of your feelings about us." _How was he so cool about this? _Was this what he really felt? That's it? That's all he feels about me, after all this time? He didn't even want me back? And I spilt all my feelings to him. Well I didn't tell him that I want him back. But it's probably best that I keep that to myself for the time being.

"Thanks Michael."

"You just called me Michael," he said, changing the awkward topic.

"I did," I said, shivering. It suddenly got really cold in the linen closet. Is that even possible? I mean come on, it's a _linen_ closet. I almost forgot I was wearing just that dressy black tank top. I could feel the goose bumps rise on the surface of my skin.

"Are you cold?" Vaughn whispered. _How did he know?_

"No," I denied. I was such a liar. But he saw right through me. He had already taken off his jacket, and draped it across my shoulders. Just like in the movies. His presence still lingered in the warmth of his jacket. It felt so good against my chilly body.

"That better?"

"Affirmative," I joked. I tucked my hair behind my ear, my biggest habit.

"Want to know something?"

"Sure."

"There's no one else I'd rather be in here with, except you,"

"Vaughn, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"You're the only one I want to be here with," _was that my outside voice?_

I bet that hadcaught him off guard. I could hear him shuffle around on the floor.

"I think it's been more than seven minutes," he stated with a slight laugh.

"Yeah."

"I can just imagine what everyone out there is thinking," he said, standing up, offering his hand out to help me up too. He put his hand on the door knob.

"Vaughn, wait," I said pulling him back. _What am I doing?_

"What?"

And then I kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Yay or nay? Well I sorted a few things out between Syd and Vaughn. But the rest you will have to wait for. You could call me evil for that. Please review! I will love you guys forever if you do! Remember my reviewing policy, more reviews equals the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Happy Valentine's Day! Go ahead, you know you want to. You know you want to click that little purple box so you can review this chapter. It's calling your name. How could you possibly resist? 


	6. Spies and Badguys

**A/N:** I'm glad you all liked it! I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, so please, please, please, give me feedback! Thank you my totally awesome reviewers! I love you guys! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Vaughn, wait," I said pulling him back. _What am I doing?_

"What?"

And then I kissed him.

* * *

"_You_ kissed him?" Fran squealed. She and Nadia were in my room after I had just gotten out of the shower. Today was Sunday, and we had just gotten back from my soccer game, about a half an hour ago. We won, by the way. I scored two goals. Which was really tough, on the count of, all the players on the other team either played like Mia Hamm, Brandi Chastain, or Julie Foudy. And that's saying a lot. Damn, those girls were good. I didn't believe Will when he kept on saying that it was 'The Big Game'. Boy, was he right. Every single muscle in my body ached. I could barely move. My two goals were perfect though, in my opinion. They both had a nice loft into the high corners of the net. It was terrific. Francie brought me back to our converstaion at hand. "I'll take that as a yes!" she shrieked. "I thought that it was _his_ spin of the bottle." 

"It was," I said, a bit irritated. She had all this morning to ask me about my kissing Vaughn at Will's party last night. But I guess Icouldn't blame her. Itwas a big thing. I mean come on. It would be big to kiss your ex-boyfriend.

"And you kissed him. Sydney! That's great," Nadia cried. "How was it? Details Syd!" She's excited. She wasjumping on my bed.

It was incredible. His tender lips pressed against mine, I never ever thought in a million years I would get to kiss him again. It wasn't a long kiss, but still breath taking. Well, at least for me. I have no idea what he was thinking when I kissed him, because all he said when we finished was, '_Uh, thanks_'. Nothing more, nothing less. Such a classic line. But it's not like he didn't respond to our kiss. He did. We didn't play tonsil hockey like we used to, but his part of the kiss was still equally satisfying. The ghost of his warm lips, still dance around on the surface of my own lips. Teasing me, making me want more. More of what I can't have. But it's probably best that I didn't tell Nadia or Francie this. I'd never would have heard the end of it. "It was okay I guess," I decided to go with.

"Just okay? Syd, this is the guy of your dreams! You can't just sit there and tell me it was okay," Nadia said. "Can she?" she asked Francie.

Fran just shrugged. "So what's going to happen with you and Kevin? Are you going to dump him?" she inquired.

"I can't just dump him Fran. I have to have a reason," I snapped. That would only make sense. What would I say? _Hey Kevin, I'm dumping you. Why Sydney? I don't know, but I'll tell you when I have a good reason._

"You do have a reason. Vaughn's the reason," Fran told me. Damn that girl is genius. That is a very good reason, in fact the best reason ever. But I don't think Kevinwould be too pleased with that.

"But what did Kevin ever do that could make me even think about dumping him?" I asked, walking into my closet to change from my bath robe into clothes. A big closet, I should say. I have to have a reason to dump him. It wouldn't be fair. I mean he seems so happy with our relationship. So I guess I'm going to have to wait for a reason to dump him.

"Vaughn came back. Now's your chance to make everything the same again," Nadia said. If everything was the same again then I could be with Vaughn again. I bet that's what she's thinking about right now.

"And don't you think it's a little too convenient that Kevin showed up right after Vaughn left?" Francie added. Wait. What is she saying? "There are a few things you don't know Syd."

I finished getting dressed in a pair of jeans and grey tee shirt, and walked out of the closet, a bit shaken. "What? What don't I know Fran?" I asked. What didn't I know? I think Kevin showing up after Vaughn left is just a coincidence, not convenient.

"Nevermind. I shouldn't have said anything," she covered for herself. She washiding something from me. And from the expression painted on Nadia's face, my sister is too. I sat down at the foot of my bed.

"What aren't you guys telling me?"

"Syd. Really, it's nothing."

I just stared at them in disbelief. What is so horrible that they are trying to hide? It's not like I won't find out sooner or later.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, don't you have to be leaving soon?" Nadia asked, sneakily changing the subject. Shit. I almost forgot. I have to babysit tonight, while Nadia and Francie have a girl's night here at home. Not fair, I know. But hey, at least I get paid. "It's already a quarter to six."

"Oh yeah. I should probably get going," damn her for changing the subject. Man, I only have about fifteen minutes to get over to the Brown's home before they leave for that auction. I grabbed my cell phone, and car keys, and headed for the hallway. "Have fun tonight guys," I waved to them.

"Bye!" Francie and Nadia said in unison. As I closed my bedroom door behind me, I heard them snicker. Why can't I be as cunning as them? Those tricky girls.

* * *

"Hello Sydney. Bailey has been so excited to see you," Mrs. Brown greeted me at the front door of their home. I must say I've been excited to see Bailey too. She's the most adorable toddler ever. 

"Sydie!" Bailey screamed with excitement, running towards me with her arms open wide. I knelt down with my arms spread out and she jumped into my arms for a hug. "We're going to have fun, tonight, right?" she seemed so eager for tonight, even though I would have to tuck her into bed in another hour or two.

"Yes we are Bay!" I played.

"Now Sydney, the emergency numbers are on the side of the refridgerator, and just call my cell phone if you girls need anything," Mr. Brown reminded me. He seemed in a hurry. "You have the number, right?"

"Yes."

"Well it's best we be on our way. Come on sweetie, we'll be late for the auction," Mrs. Brown urged her husband. "Bailey, you go to bed when Sydney says it's time to go sleepy time, alright?"

"Yes Mommy," the five year-old blinked up at her mother. Shewasso cute.

"Okay. Now give us hugs and kisses," both the Browns said, kneeling down to recieve the love from their daughter.

"Mommy, stopping kissing me, Sydie's watching!" Bailey giggled. I remembered those kind of moments from when I was younger, and when my parents would go to banquets for their work. But I had a different babysitter everytime. Never the same one.

Mr. and Mrs. Brown left immediately after they said their goodbyes. Bailey was so wound up. I've been babysitting her since two years ago, and she'd always been excited to see me when I came over. Her amazing blue eyes would fill with tears of laughter after all the good times we would spend together. The way her blond pigtails bounced off her tiny head, reminds me of the way Vaughn's little sister Lana's hair used to bounce off her little head. Lana's probably about three years older than she was when I last saw her. I'm always reminded of little Lana everytime I babysit Bailey. And when I remember Lana, I remember Vaughn.

"Can we play spies and badguys?" Bailey asked. That was her favorite game we played. She was always the badguy. I don't know why, but she enjoyed being the badguy so much. I think I make a pretty good spy. Besides, the spy always wins in the end. We decided that's the game rule. And no offense to Bailey, but I think she totally sucks at being the spy. She loves being the badguy, because she gets to use her little evil laugh, which I think is hilarious. But other than the badguy, she likes to be my handler, and give me my missions. Which, by the waywere totally outrageous. One time, my mission was to call her neighbors and ask for them to each bring a roll of toilet paper over to the house, because the badguy had taken the toilet as a hostage. I would get all the toilet paper, and exchange the rolls for the toilet back. I, of course went through with these bogus tasks, because I really had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh-tay, Agent Bistro, your mission is to save the chocolate cookies from the badguy who is has stolen the cookie jar," Bailey ordered. She gasped when she saidthe part about the badguy stealing the cookie jar. Each time mission, she's easily taken aback by the badguy's behavior. Almost appalled. I tried tocontain my laughter.

"I accept my mission, oh Agent Mighty."

"Good," she told me before running off to go get the cookie jar and hide, as her part for the badguy.

After giving her about a minute to hide, Iwent looking for her, with my hands in the shape of a gun. I hummed the Mission Impossible theme, because everytime I did, Bailey got so excited when she knew I wasnear to catching her. I heard a giggle or two, while I stealthily tip-toed around the house. She would be a crap spy in real life. The giggles started to multiply as I made my way down the deserted hallway. I froze in front of the coat closet, the source of the giggles. I steadily opened the door, with my body behind it as it inched open, so Bailey couldn't see me. After about forty-five seconds later, she slowly, but surely wriggled herself out of the closet, looking around to see where I might be. Once she stopped her search, she relaxed with a sigh. She crept her way to the kitchen with the cookie jar, tightly secured under her little left arm. I followed her, and when she set the cookie jar back on the counter, she turned around and screamd. I scared her.

"Gotcha!" I cried. I won. Duh, the spy always win. Bailey snapped her fingers in disappointment. She started to giggle nervously, which turned into a laugh. Bailey's laughterwas contagious, and I found myself laughing too. This girl is sure something. She wasstill laughing when I stop, so I started tickling her sides. But I made sure I didn't tickle her too much, because I didn't want her to pee her pants. She'd done that before, and I learned my lesson.

"Sydie! Stop!" she wastrying to act all serious.

"Okay."

* * *

It was about a ten to eight when Bailey started to calm down. I took her to her bedroom, where she could take a little nap before she had to take a bath. As she slept lightly, I went into the bathroom to draw her bath water. I remembered to get out her rubber ducky and her bath time sailboat, for her to play with, so that she was occupied when I washed her hair. When I made sure that the bath water wasn't too hot, I got up to hear someone talking in the next room. It was Bailey. But who could she possibly be talking to? 

"Bay? Who are you talking to, Bay?" I asked, walking down the hall to her bedroom.

"Michael, can I call you Mikey?" she talked into my cell phone. How'd she get my cell phone? Oh that's right it was in my coat pocket. I had left my coat on her bed. She wasprobably talking to an imaginary friend, and playing a little game. Besides, it's not like Bailey could actually turn on a cell phone. She looked up at me, and waved. I decided to go along with her little game.She wasn'teven talking to anyone real, so it'd be completely harmless.

"Who you talking to Bay?" I inquired the five year-old.

"Shhhhh Sydie, Mikey's telling me a story, " she shushed me, putting her fingers to her mouth. Wow. She's now a five year-old dictator. She started to laugh. _Her imaginary friend must be really entertaining_. I'm starting to worry about this child. "Oh, okay," she said into the phone, somewhat annoyed. "You want to talk to Sydie? Who's Sydney? Oh, you mean Sydie, not Sydney. Not Sydney, say it with me, Sydie. Sydie. Good job Mikey." Now her imaginary friend Mikey wanted to talk to me? "Sydie, Mikey wants to talk to you," Bailey informed me, holding the cell phone out with her little hand. "Come on Sydie, Mikey's not going to wait all day," she said when I took the phone. I guess I wasgoing to have to play along with her, and talk to her little friend Mikey. I hesitated, trying to find the words to say, although I knew I wouldn't be talking to someone real.

"Hello Mikey," I spoke into the cell phone, not expecting to hear a response.

"Hey Syd," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Vaughn?"

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guys like it? I know it was kind of boring, but trust me, this chapter will be very handy in later chapters. I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Go ahead, you know you want to click that little purple button to review this chapter. You know you want to. OKAY! I'll make you a deal. If I get more than ten reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next chapter by Tuesday. All you awesome reviewers have to do it review my chapter, and give me feed back if you want the next chapter by Tuesday! Happy Reviewing. 


	7. Secrets

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated lately. I went to my sister's house, and spent the night there Monday. And I've been having a real crappy week, so sorry. I also have another fanfic in the works, so things have been really busy for me lately. I don't know when I'll put that one out, but I think you guys will like it. Thank you for your reviews, and I hope to get more after this chapter! Enjoy, all you awesome readers!

* * *

"Hello Mikey," I spoke into the cell phone, not expecting to hear a response. 

"Hey Syd," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Vaughn?"

How did Bailey turn on my cell phone? She's not supposed to be that smart. Actually, a better question would be, how did she call Vaughn? Oh! Now I remember. I never deleted his cell phone number from my contact list. Damn me.

"Vaughn, is that you?" I asked again, when I didn't get a response.

"No Sydie, it's Mikey!" Bailey squealed, leaning over my shoulder trying to hear Vaughn's response. I put my fingers to my lips, signaling for Bailey to be quiet, so I could hear what he had to say.

"So now you're teaching toddlers how to call strangers?" Vaughn laughed from the other end.

"You're not a stranger, Vaughn."

"Neither are you, Syd." I could feel my insides get warmer when he said that. I looked over at Bailey, who was fast asleep, and snuggled up with her pillow. After covering her up with a blanket, I walked into the bathroom to drain the water from the bathtub, still talking to Vaughn. Bailey wasn't going to take a bath, she already fell asleep. I soon found myself on the couch in the family room, still talking to Vaughn. "Thanks for playing that little game with Bailey. She liked it a lot."

"Anytime."

"What were you talking about anyways?"

"Well first, she asked me what my name was and I said Vaughn. And then she laughed at me and asked me what my real name was, because she said that was a silly name for someone to have," he paused and took a breath before he continued. "So I said Michael, but she then she asked if she could call me Mikey, and I said okay. Then when I asked if I could talk to you, she said that she didn't know a Sydney, but she did know a Sydie, and that I could talk to her. So here we are, talking," he ended. "That kid is a talker."

"She is. And a genius apparently. I don't know how she knew how to work my cell phone," I replied.

"How did she get my number?"

"My contact list."

"You never deleted my number after I left?" That's the same question I've started to ask myself.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I guess, for a sense of security. So I could call you whenever."

"But you never called."

"Neither did you."

"Only because you didn't."

"And I never called because you didn't either." I reallywas sorry for not calling him. I just didn't call him because he didn't. And I was always expecting it to be him when the phone rang. But I was always disappointed when it was someone else. My heart would drop, and shatter into thousands of pieces when I didn't hear his voice. That happened daily, the whole time he was away.

He started to laugh. Why was he laughing? I thought this was a serious conversation.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I just remembered that one time when those cookies caught fire in your kitchen, and I threw the tray on your counter," he laughed. "I was so stupid." He remembered that too?

"You weren't stupid, that was just dumb of you. I mean everyone knows that when a cookie tray is on fire, you don't throw it," I joked.

"Oh that hurts Syd," he replied sarcastically.

"Don't cry, be a big boy," I played.

"You haven't changed one bit," he laughed nervously. He sighed. "Well, I have to go take a shower. Lana's starting to complain."

I could feel my face light up. "Is Lana there?" I hadn't seen her in two years.

"Yeah, did you want to talk to her?"

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"What? You don't like talking to me?" he laughed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Mikey." Did I just call him Mikey? I feel like a five year-old. Iheard him gasp on the other end.

"Fine then, be that way Sydie." Did he just call me Sydie? He did. I guess he's a five year-old too. Iheard him call for Lana. Her sweet little voice got closer and closer to the phone.

"Hello?" It was Lana. The last time I saw her, she was seven. Vaughn told me that she was born just right after their dad died, so she never got to know her father. Their mother had to raise both her children without a husband. Lana had grown up without a dad.

"Hey kiddo. Do you know who this is?" I asked warmly.

"Hi Sydney. Of course I remember you," she stated sweetly. I let out a small giggle. "How could I forget?"

"Well I'd never forget you either," I said. "How old are you now, Lana?" She wasprobably nine.

"I'm nine now. My birthday is next month." Ha! I knew she was nine. But she seemed so sophisticated for a nine year-old.

"You're all grown up since the last time I talked to you." It wastrue. She was.

"I know."

"So what's new with you squirt?" Squirt was always my nickname for her. It just kind of stuck. Just like how Vaughn sticks for Michael. Nicknames are really big these days.

"Nothing really," she lowered her voice. "But Michael keeps talking about you non stop." He talks about me?

"Really?" I asked, slightly flushed. If he talks about me, then he probably still thinks about me.

"I think he still really likes you," she whispered, probably so Vaughn couldn't hear her.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's alwa-Ahhhhh! Michael stop! No! You can't have the phone!" I heard her scream.

"Give me back the phone Lana!" Iheard him yell from the other end.

"I got to go Syd!" she said, her voice quickly fading.

"Bye," I replied, disappointed. And we were getting to the best part. Damnit Vaughn.

"Sydney?" I heard Michael's voice.

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay," No it's not! I wanted to know what Lana was going to say. But no, Vaughn just had to take the phone from her.

"Well, I have to go take a shower. But I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Syd," he said warmly.

"Bye." What was Lana going to say? I guess I'm not going to find out anytime soon. Damnit.

* * *

Bailey's parents came home around 9:30, and I told them that Bailey had gone to bed early, so she didn't take a bath. Besides, I don't think she smelled that bad. Once the Browns checked on Bailey, I went home without delay. 

As soon as I walked through the front door of my house, I saw Nadia and Francie painting their nails on the couch in the family room, and laughing. I nodded at them both, and went straight to my room. I changed into pajama pants and a tank top, before crawling into bed. It had been a long day. First, my soccer game. Second, my talk with my sister and Fran. Theywere so hiding something from me. But I just can't figure out what. Third, babysitting Bailey, and her calling Vaughn. And forth, my conversation with Vaughn and Lana. Yeah, I would call that a long day. Well it all happened in a span of about seven hours. Which I happen to think is quite a long time. I wonder what next week holds for me...

As I lay on my bed, Ithought about what Lana was going to say. Even a nine year-old isn't able to tell me anything interesting. And then my best friend and my own sister. Seriously, what is so fascinating that I don't already know? Oh! That's right! Fran and Nadia's secret. What's with the secrets lately? My cell phone beeped, informing me I had a text message.

**hockeykid445:** hey Syd

It was Vaughn. I replied.

**mellowminno13: **shouldn't you be in bed Mikey?

Whywas he texting me? He did say he would talk to me later, but I thought he meant at school.

**hockeykid445:** yes, Sydie, my bed time was 5 minutes ago

Washe mocking me with the Sydie thing?

**mellowminno13:** ...

**hockeykid445:** the real question is, why isn't Sydie in bed?

**mellowminno13:** Sydie couldn't sleep

**hockeykid445: **well Mikey wants to talk to Sydie

**mellowminno13: **about what?

We still hadn't talked about Will's party.

**hockeykid445:** Will's "par-tay"

**mellowminno13:** what about it:-D

**hockeykid445:** come on Syd

**mellowminno13:** did you want me to apologize?

He didn't want me to kiss him?

**hockeykid445:** no

**mellowminno13:** then...

**hockeykid445: **I just wanted to know if things would be weird between us

Yes. They would be weird. And awkward.

**mellowminno13:** no way jose! ;-)

Yes, yes, yes, I know. I am a liar. But he worries a lot. And it's cute.

**hockeykid445: **I'm serious Syd

**mellowminno13:** I know, but I am too

**hockeykid445: **well I had fun the other night

**mellowminno13:** me too

I remembered all the times when Vaughn and I were together, we would stay up the whole night, text messaging back and forth. We wouldn't even sleep a wink some nights, and we would sleep during study hall at school. It was crazily insane of us, I know.

**hockeykid445:** Lol, it's true

**mellowminno13:** eewwwww

**hockeykid445: **who would have ever known that Weiss wore girl's underwear?

**mellowminno13: **you :-o

**hockeykid445:** did you just call me a ho with a smiley?

**mellowminno13:** maybeh...

**hockeykid445: **dude, it's like 3

Itwas three. In the morning. Damn. Me and Vaughn had been talking for a while now.

**mellowminno13:** dude, like, whoa

**hockeykid445:** I g2g to bed, sorry

**mellowminno13:** :-(

Whywas I complaining that he had to leave?

**hockeykid445:** I'll see you at school tomorrow

**mellowminno13:** okay

**hockeykid445: **bye Syd

**mellowminno13: **bye Mikey

And then I turned off my phone, with a smile on my face. It felt good to talk to Vaughn. Like, I had gotten something that I hadn't had in a long time. It was just minutes later, when Nadia came into my room.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked her, while she sat at the foot of my bed.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, obviously tired.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't keep this a secret anymore."

"Can't keep what a secret?" There was a long silence. "Nadia?"

"It was Kevin!"

"What about him?"

"Weiss was over at Kevin's house one time, watching the Superbowl or something. Definitely a football game," she started. I leaned forward, motioning for her to finish. "And he went into Kevin's room, but I don't know why, and he came upon this box," she continued. "It was a box. It had letters. It had letters," she said, slightly sweating. Like she was afraid of what she was saying.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. If they were just letters, then who cares?

There was another long silence.

I put my hand on her shoulders, and lightly shook her. "Nadia?"

She was still silent.

"Nadia," I said.

"They were the letters from Vaughn."

* * *

**A/N:** Why hello. How did you guys like that chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought! Or else, no update! MU WA AH HA HA! Just kidding. I wouldn't do that. But you have to review! Come on, you know you want to. That little purple "Go" button is calling your name. How could you possibly resist? 


	8. The Nurse's Office Part 1

**A/N: **Ha! Yes, yes, yes I know I left you all with a nasty cliff hanger. Aren't I just so fabulous? Ha! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys. Thanks! Wow. Okay, so here's the next chapter. It's kind of short, though. I hope you like it, and please review! Enjoy.

* * *

She was still silent. 

"Nadia," I said.

"They were the letters from Vaughn."

"What?"

"The letters that Vaughn sent you. The ones you never got," she repeated herself.

I burst out laughing. She couldn't be serious. Kevin couldn't have possibly taken the letters. How would he have intercepted them? Besides, I didn't even know him when Vaughn moved. Kevin would have never taken the letters. He wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, right," I laughed. This had to be a trick or something. Fran and Nadia's way of making me break up with Kevin, so I could get back together with Vaughn. I mean they don't have to lie. Kevin would never had done this to me. Nadia just sits there, in disbelief. Her facial expressionwas concrete with an appalled look. "You can't honestly believe that I would buy that, Nadia."

"Well you should. It's the truth," she said, anger apparent in her voice.

"If it really was the truth, then why didn't you tell me when you first found out?" I inquired, still amused. This is the obvious question playing over and over in my head.

"I didn't think it mattered, since you and Kevin started dating," she said, sitting there, fumbling with the drawstring of her pajama pants.

"Well, Kevin would never do something like that," I stated. And he wouldn't.

"But Sydn-"

"I'm going to go to bed now. Good night," I crawled under the covers, and turned off the lights, with Nadia still sitting at the foot of my bed. I felt her get up and heard her footsteps inch farther and farther away, as she walked out my bedroom door.

Kevin would never do something like this to me.

Would he?

* * *

_Well, that was a very interesting weekend_, I thought as I stretched my arms out, sitting on the edge of my bed. 

It was Monday morning.

A very interesting weekend, indeed. First, Will's party, and spin the bottle afterwards. Second, Sydney kissing me. Which was by the way, incredible. Something I've longed for, for so long. And something I'll probably not be able to experience again. I missed her sweet lips long enough, but Saturday night, left my desires once again lingering. Longing something forbidden. Something that was once mine, but now, I lost it. Something that I want back.

Yesterday, after hockey practice, someone called on my cell phone. It was a little girl. I had no idea how she got my number, but I heard Sydney's voice in the background. I could recognize her voice from anywhere. I asked the little girl the give the phone to Sydney, and she did. We talked for about an hour, but I had to take a shower. Lana was complaining to my mother, so it's not like I had a choice. I had to hang up with Sydney. But she insisted on talking to Lana, so I gave Lana the phone. When Lana started whispering something in the phone, I thought, _she's not going to tell Sydney that I still love her, is she_? Before my little sister got the chance, I snatched the phone away from her. I texted Sydney later in the night on her cell. We text messaged back and forth, until about four hours ago. I had barely gotten any sleep. But it was worth it. I got to talk to Sydney. Talking to her, almost made me feel complete again.

Almost.

* * *

"And that class, is why Shakespeare wrote As You Like It, and A Midsummer Night's Dream," Mr. Beasley said. "Any questions?" Ihad beenin English class, and I was half asleep. Damn me for staying up late, talking to Vaughn. Just then, my cell phone vibrated. I had received a text message. 

**hockeykid445: **hey

**mellowminno13:** dude, I'm in class!

I casually scanned the classroom, to make sure no one is watching me use my cell phone. _Act natural Syd. Blend. Yeah, it's kind of hard to blend when you sit in the front row!_

**hockeykid445:** but I'm bored

**mellowminno13:** I was sleeping

I _was_ sleeping. Mr. Beasley just failed to amuse me today, in my favorite subject. Tisk, tisk, tisk, Mr. Beasley. Shame on you.

**hockeykid445:** that's what you get for staying up late

**mellowminno13:** I bet you were sleeping too

He probably was. If I can remember correctly, when we were in the sixth grade, he fell asleep all the time in second period science.

**hockeykid445:** :-D

**mellowminno13:** if I get my cell phone taken away, you owe me. Big time

**hockeykid445:** is Mr. Beasley really that boring?

Changing the subject, eh?

**mellowminno13: **yup

**hockeykid445:** too bad!

**mellowminno13:** well I don't think Mr. Donovan is that much of a show either, Mikey

Wow. That came out wrong.

**hockeykid445:** are you suggesting something Syd?

**mellowminno13:** yes I am, you likey?

**hockeykid445:** :-D

Knowing Vaughn, he probably was smiling at his cell phone right about now.

**mellowminno13:** well Ms. Simons was pretty hot in that long sleeve flannel dress today in World Studies

Of course I'm joking. But Ms. Simons really needs fashion help. She commits fashion suicide _everyday_. And yet, nobody ever calls her on it. I think she may have the hots for Mr. Donovan, but I'm not totally sure. Teacher gossip is so amusing sometimes. Teachers in love. Sounds like a conspiracy...

**hockeykid445:** SHE'S SO HOT! ;-)

I hoped he wasjoking.

**mellowminno13:** :-(

**hockeykid445:** don't worry Syd, you are way prettier than Ms. Simmons.

I could feel my face turn bright pink. He thought I waspretty.

"Sydney, are you alright?" Mr. Beasley asked.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to act innocent. Mr. Beasley turned back to writing whatever he was writing on the whiteboard.

**hockeykid445: **Syd, she's not even hot. At least you have that on her.

So now he's calling me hot?

I turned crimson.

"Sydney, I think you should go to the nurse's office. You looked flushed," Mr. Beasley suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Really," I said quickly, hiding my cell phone under my desk.

Mr. Beasley totally ignored me. "Here, take the hall pass," he said, handing me a wooden block that said, 'hall pass', in scribbled letters.

I walked out of the classroom, and into the deserted hall. I didn't intend on going to the nurse's office, but at least I'd have time to text message Vaughn.

**hockeykid445:** you still there?

**mellowminno13:** I'm sitting in the principal's office right now

I was actually just standing right outside Mr. Donovan's English class. Playing a joke on Vaughnwould be agood source of entertainment.

**hockeykid445:** sorry Syd! Do I need to come break you out?

I think hewasactually serious.

**hockeykid445:** I'll take that as a yes.

When he didn't reply after five minutes, I turned around to walk back to class, when the door to Mr. Donovan's classroom flew open. It was Vaughn.

"Hey Syd," he kind of yelled. "I thought you were in the principal's office."

"Yeah, I have detention after school for the rest of the week," I stated. Totally not true though. I could't afford to have detention after school for the rest of the week. I had soccer practice. Me? Get in trouble? Never.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, the worry lines appearing on his forhead.

"I'm just kidding Vaughn."

"So I came out here for nothing?"

I shrugged as he let out a sigh of relief. Or was it a sigh of disappointment?

"It wasn't for nothing. You get to walk with me to the nurse's office."

"Why? Are you sick?" he asked, the worry lines, reappearing.

"I'm not sick. Mr. Beasley is making me go to the nurse's. He's very odd," I laughed.

"But if you're not sick, then why are you going to the nurse's?" I actually wasn't planning on going to the nurse's. I was actually planning on going to look at the school's Wall of Fame.

"I'm just going to the Wall of Fame, Vaughn," I said truthfully.

"Oh," he murmured. He waskind of slow today. Mr. Donovan must have been really boring, if Vaughn would come 'rescue' me from the principal's office.

* * *

I looked up at the Wall of Fame. There was a picture of me in my soccer uniform scoring a goal at a soccer game, in the upper left corner. The caption underneath it said, "_Brookenbridge High's Soccer Team Captain: Sydney A. Bristow_". I come here to the Wall of Fame everytime I need reassurance of something. Of anything. That picture made me proud of myself, and what I've accomplished. But what I'm even more proud of, were the trophies sitting on the display cabinet. All seven trophies, first place. And all earned from the years I had been captain for the school team. Hard earned trophies. It was so good to know that we could all work as a team, to pull together, and win. Teamwork. 

I smiled to myself. Vaughn wrapped his arm around my shoulders and grinned.

"It's not the best picture of you," he joked, as he noticed my continuous gaze on the picture.

"Shut up Vaughn," I said. "I remember the countless pictures of you picking your nose, so just shut up." He threw his hands up in defeat. I had so many pictures of him and our friends, with him picking his nose and other unmentionables. But they were all pictures when we were in elementary school. I don't think he still picks his nose as a pose for a picture. Hopefully.

I laughed.

He once again wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as we started to walk back to class. There could be so many things wrong with this, his arm around me. But I guess it's okay, though. We're just friends now. Nothing less, nothing more. The walk back to class was fun. I never knew walking to class would hold so much benefit. Well if it was with Vaughn, it was possible.

We were almost to Mr. Donovan's classroom so Vaughn could get back to class, when we heard footsteps coming at a quick pace, behind us. We spun around to see who could be in such a hurry, and we saw Kevin, with a pissed expression on his face.

"I should have known," he spat. Vaughn immediately dropped his arm from my shoulder. Kevin was totally overreacting. Vaughn and I were just friends.

"What?" I asked, slightly afraid.

"About what? About you and Michael, Sydney," he muttered with disgust. I hadnever seen him this mad.

"Kevin, we're just friends," I tried to convince him. I looked at Vaughn, who's face mirrored the same expression on my own. Shocked.

"Just friends?" he asked, scornfully. "Kissing him at Will's party, doesn't make you guys seem like friends," he said, pointing at Vaughn.

"It was a game, Kevin," I said in a firm voice. He really was overreacting.

"It was just a game, man," Vaughn tried, as if him saying that would be enough reassurance.

"Oh, okay. Just a game," Kevin finally agreed, starting to pace in a small circle around me and Vaughn.

"Yeah, just a game," Vaughn sighed with relief. "We're just frie-"

I wish I blinked right then, just so I wouldn't have to see the frightful expression on Vaughn's face when Kevin punched him.

Vaughn fell backwards.

Kevin was enraged.

I never intended on going to the nurse's office.

But this time, my intentions were trivial.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it was kind of short. How did you guys like it? Please review! Tell me what you thought. Go ahead, you know you want to click the little purple "Go" button. Please review! I hope you guys liked it. 


	9. The Nurse's Office Part 2

**A/N: **Evil cliffies are my thing. Lol. I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews. I know you all hate Kevin, I do too. He's such a jerk! How dare he punch Vaughn! Don't worry Vaughn will get his revenge. But that's later. Ha! I just set up a Live Journal account, just so you can read my responses to your guy's reviews! Just go to my author profile, and click on my homepage link. I will post my responses to everyone's review there. Note that in this chapter there are going to be a few jokes that you're going to have to really think about in order to understand them. Word of warning: a joke in here refers to a girl's time of the month. So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, and review! Enjoy!

* * *

I wish I blinked right then, just so I wouldn't have to see the frightful expression on Vaughn's face when Kevin punched him. 

Vaughn fell backwards.

Kevin was enraged.

I never intended on going to the nurse's office.

But this time, my intentions were trivial.

* * *

"How does it look?" Vaughn asked, squinting his left eye from the pain.

I wasn't going to lie to him. "Bad," I said. There. Does that make me a bad person? I was so surprised that Kevin would even think about throwing a punch at Vaughn. I was even more surprised because he did. Vaughn didn't even fight back. Kevin got about four good punches in on him before I pulled him back. Poor Vaughn. He had a black eye, and a cut in his eye-brow. He definitely did not look good. I need to have a long talk with Kevin. He was totally out of control. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't even get in trouble for the fight. Instead, he just walked back to class. I walked Vaughn to the nurse's office, and was about to tell the nurse exactly what happened when she asked, but Vaughn didn't give me the chance. He madde up some mumbo jumbo story about how, he was walking back to class, and I opened a door, and it hit him in the face. He didn't have to cover up for Kevin.

"You know, Vaughn," I started. "You didn't have to cover up for Kevin in there."

"It's no problem Syd," he mumbled.

"Vaughn, he punched you!"

"I know. But it was all just a misunderstanding."

"I'm going to have a talk with him," I said. I tilted Vaughn's face, so he was looking right at me. His green eyes were full of intensity. I continued to clean the cut in his eye-brow like the nurse had instructed me. She wasn't able to do it herself, because some kid passed out in gym, and she had to take care of him. So that left me to clean Vaughn up.

"Ouch," he muttered, as I spread the antibiotic into the cut.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Almost done." And I was. I covered the affected are with a bandage, which I sealed on lightly so I didn't cause him anymore pain.

"Don't I look hot," he snorted while he looked at himself in the mirror next to his chair.

"Not really," I insulted him playfully. "Come here," I said, next lightly pressing an ice pack against his eye. "You're going to need some ice for that burn." Ha! What a funny joke. Not.

He laughed.

"Why didn't you punch him back?" I asked.

He sat there for a while, still dazed. "Because I didn't want to upset you," he finally said.

"Vaughn, you had every right to punch him back," I stated. He did.

"I know."

* * *

"And you didn't even touch him?" Weiss asked me. It was after school, and we were working on our homework at my house. I assume Eric was talking about Kevin punching me today. 

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to upset Sydney," I simply stated. I _didn't_ want to upset her. Even though Kevin was such an asshole. Yeah, I guess you could call me weird, putting my ex-girlfriend's happiness before mine. Besides, I could totally kick his ass.

"Well you would have totally whooped his ass," Eric chuckled. Wait a minute. I thought Kevin and Weiss were friends.

"I thought you guys were friends, man," why is he telling me that I should have kicked his ass?

"Mike. Can't you see? None of us really liked Kevin. He just started to hang out with us, and he never got the hint we wanted him to leave," he said.

"Hey Mikey, what's up with your face?" Lana asked, popping over my shoulder. She was talking about my black eye. I had to admit, it wasn't that pretty.

"He got beat up, dude," Weiss laughed.

"Looks like it," Lana giggled.

I could feel myself redden as Lana's giggles continued. She finally stopped.

"Mikey, your face is red!" Lana mused.

"It's a touchy subject, Lana," Weiss assured her.

She plopped herself in the chair right beside me. "So how's Sydney?" she asked innocently.

Well, let's see. I don't think anything is new with her, except the fact that her boyfriend punched me in the hall today, while she was watching. I'd say she's just excellent.

"Fine," I muttered.

"I think she still likes you," Lana said. Isaw Weiss nod in agreement. If she liked me, then why was she with such a jackass? Oh, because I left.

"She has a point, man," Weiss added.

I had enough. I was so confused. If Sydney still liked me, then why didn't she tell me?

I got up from my chair, stretched, and headed to my bedroom to think.

As I made my way to my room, I heard Weiss tell Lana, "And I think he loves her." Lana's response was a giggle.

Weiss was right.

* * *

I dialed his number, hoping he would pick up the phone. It was the third time I called him since I got home. 

"Hello?" Kevin's voice at the other end said.

"Why did you punch him?" I asked. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but I would not let Kevin know I was crying.

"Sydney, he stills likes you," Kevin said.

"We had a history, I can't help that," I told him.

"I see the way you guys look at each other."

"Kevin, we're just friends," I reassured him. I heard him sigh a sigh of relief. He wasn't off the hook. "But why did you punch him?"

"Sydney, it was a big misunderstanding," he said.

"Oh, okay," I mustered. But is he telling the truth?

There was silence.

"Are we okay?" he asked me, worry apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered. I'm still confused, with whether he's telling the truth or not. I'm still not even sure if he took the letters Vaughn sent me, either. He wouldn't do that. Nevermind.

Kevin wouldn't lie to me.

"Alright, cool. I have to go though. Sorry," he said, in a hurry.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Sydney."

So I guess me and Kevin are 'cool'. I don't think I should have let him off the hook that easy. But he did recognize that it was all a misunderstanding. I'm willing to give him that. But he didn't have a right to punch Vaughn. In fact, I think Kevin would have learned his lesson faster if Vaughn had just punched him back. If that makes any sense. But Michael didn't punch him, and his excuse was not wanting to upset me. I need some sort of entertainment, even if it is my ex-boyfriend and my boyfriend in a fist fight. Does that make me a bad person? Well, Vaughn was the only one with the right to punch someone, because Kevin punched him first. Kevin's actions made me question whether what Nadia told me was true or not. The thing about Kevin stealing the letters Vaughn sent me. But I'm positive he wouldn't do something like that. Even if he was the instigator of a potential fight today.

I know him enough to not even think he could do that sort of thing.

* * *

After I talked to Kevin earlier this afternoon, I just lay there in bed. I didn't feel like having dinner, and I was happy that I finished my homework when I first got home. I even turned down a call from Francie when Nadia came into my room, telling me that the phone was for me. I mean, Francie's my bestfriend and everything but there's only one person I want to talk to right now. And that person is Vaughn. I get out my cell phone and sent him a text message. 

**mellowminno13:** hey

I waited for a while for his response. When he didn't respond, I headed to my bathroom to take a shower.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

That scared the hell out of me.

It was my cell phone reporting that Vaughn sent me a text message.

**hockeykid445: **I wonder what this month's cell phone bill will be...

**mellowminno13:** I wonder how many times I could have ended up in detention this month, because _someone_ kept texting me...

Ha! Take that Vaughn.

**hockeykid445:** is it that time of the month again?

He did _not_ just ask me that.

**hockeykid445: **riding the crimson wave, are we?

He is so _not_ talking to me about my period!

**hockeykid445: **do you need Advil? KILL THOSE CRAMPS!

I had enough.

**mellowminno13:** actually I'm three months late, and I've gained weight

There. The pregnant joke should make him shut up.

No response.

I guess it did.

**hockeykid445: **am I the father? ;-)

Damnit. He's good. I didn't expect him to carry on my joke.

**mellowminno13: **yes Vaughn, we're going to have hot kids

**hockeykid445: **Lol

Well I'm glad he thought that was funny.

**mellowminno13:** I was actually joking about all that

**hockeykid445: **awww, that hurts Syd

I laughed.

**hockeykid445:** so why'd you text me?

**mellowminno13: **I was actually about to take a shower

**hockeykid445:** :-D

I knew exactly what he was thinking.

**mellowminno13: **no

**hockeykid445:** :-(

**mellowminno13: **good boy

**mellowminno13:** how's your eye?

**hockeykid445:** I've looked better

**mellowminno13: **ha! riiiiight...

**hockeykid445:** you know it

He has looked way better. But today, his eye was purple. Not exactly this season's hottest color, but whatever floats your boat. He was bruised pretty bad. And that cut. That cut. It was one of those things that I wanted to kiss to make better, but I can't. It's not that I can't physically, I could if I wanted to. I want to, my heart wants me to. But it's my relationship with Kevin that's telling me no.

**hockeykid445: **thanks for helping with that today

I assumed he meant about at the nurse's office.

**mellowminno13:** anytime

We talked for about another seven minutes before I really had to go and take a shower.

Maybe a shower would wash away all the pain and emotion, all from today.

Maybe.

* * *

My shower seemed to calm my nerves, and temporarily relax my tense muscles. Today's events were too dramatic for me. I just really wished Kevin hadn't punched Vaughn. Or at the very least, that Vaughn would fight back. But he didn't. 

I changed into pajama bottoms and a _Brookenbridge High_ tee shirt, and took my dirty laundry downstairs to the laundry room to be washed. And to find something to eat. It was 9:15, and I still hadn't eaten dinner.

When I reached the foot of the stairs, I heard my mother's laugh, and another laugh that sounded a lot like my father's. But it couldn't possibly be Dad. He and Mom got a divorce like two years ago, a bit after Vaughn left. What would my dad be doing at his ex-wife's house after nine o'clock on weeknight? Even if it was to visit me. I mean I was going over to his house this weekend, and it's not like I wouldn't see him then. It can't be Dad. He and Mom fight to much.

Mom and Dad in the same house.

That would be absolute hell.

Probably why they got a divorce.

They couldn't stand each other.

I went into the kitchen to investigate.

"Hi Sweetie," Mom greeted me warmly, with her elbows propped up on the counter. She was smiling.

"Hey Mom. I was just bringing down my laundry," I replied, completely ignoring the man sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hi Honey," my Dad said turning around in his seat.

I just stared at both of my parents in disbelief.

"I just stopped by to let you know that I was going to be out of town this weekend," he continued. "And that I'm afraid we'll have to cancel our plans for this weekend. If that's okay with you."

I just nodded my head in response.

Mom recognized the awkward moment. "Sydney, your father and I were just catching up," she said with a slight laugh.

Dad chuckled.

My Mom and Dad within arm distance.

This is an unusual sort of hell.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you guys like it? Well I added the ending because I just thought of more ideas for this story. Please review! Just a reminder, my responses to everyone's reviews are now posted at the link that says_ homepage_, on my author profile. I'm going to start posting my responses to your guy's reviews there. It's so much easier for me. Please review! Go ahead you know you want to click the little purplish "Go" button. How could you even think about resisting? 


	10. Late Mornings and Nominations

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been so busy with projects! Thank you for the reviews! Just a reminder, my responses to everyone's reviews are now posted at the link that says_ homepage_, on my author profile. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it's been so long! Enjoy!

**Chapter Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to TimeIsOnYourSide. She's been so awesome in updating her fanfic! And I promised her!

* * *

Mom recognized the awkward moment. "Sydney, your father and I were just catching up," she said with a slight laugh. 

Dad chuckled.

My Mom and Dad within arm distance.

This is an unusual sort of hell.

This could not be happening. Why the hell is Mom smiling when Dad is in the same room? I'd think that Mom would be tearing his head off right about now.

But apparently not.

I walked into the laundry room, putting my clothes in the washer to be washed. I wish that the laundry room wasn't right next to the kitchen, just so I could escape the awkwardness of the past three minutes.

"Sydney, honey. There's left over lasagna in the fridge, if you're hungry," Mom said when I walked back into the kitchen. "I know that you didn't have dinner."

"It was delicious," Dad added. "In fact, your mother just heated some up for me."

I just smiled at my dad. I didn't want to be rude or anything, but this was just too awkward.

"I'm not really hungry right now," I lied. I was actually starving. "But thanks."

Dad held open his arms, signaling that he wanted a hug before I returned upstairs. I quickly gave him a hug, and ran to my bedroom. The running part was unnecessary, but it was just too awkward downstairs.

Wow. Maybe my parents are getting back together. I can imagine that's not going to be too hot with Nadia. She'd probably be pissed that Mom got back together with my dad instead of her's. Sloane. I never liked calling him by his first name, Arvin. Sloane seemed like a much darker name. It just fit, because Sloane _was_ dark. I never liked him. Probably because he was the man that Mom had an affair with, when she and Dad were married. Mom was once married to Sloane before she married Dad. But they divorced. Nadia was born about a while after me, when Mom and Dad were married.

I knew Nadia was my sister ever since I could remember, because Mom told me. But yet, she and Dad remained married. Even after he learned that she had an affair. But they tried to make their marriage work. The key word being _tried_. But I guess Mom didn't have her priorities straight then. I still love Mom and Nadia, but Sloane. Is there such a way for me to describe my hatred for that man? It's hard to believe that Dad and Sloane are bestfriends. How could Dad even stand the man that had an affair with his wife?

How could Dad stand that?

There was a knock on my door.

It was Dad.

"Sydney, I just wanted to say good-bye before I left," he stated softly.

"Where are you going this weekend?" I asked, straightening out my posture at the foot of my bed.

"I'm going on a business trip with Arvin."

Argh. I hate Sloane. I personally think he has something against me. He's been taking my family away from me. One member at a time.

"When will you be back?" I asked another question, fumbling with my hands. It's totally unfair that I have to share my dad with that asshole.

"Next week. We're only going to San Diego," he replied, sitting next to me.

I didn't say anything.

"How about next weekend for father-daughter bonding time?" he asked with enthusiasm. I could tell he was upset when he told me that he wouldn't be able to spend time with me this weekend.

"Yeah, I guess," I said with a sigh. What the hell did I ever do to _Arvin_?

Dad gave me a pat on the back. Then there was silence.

"Dad?"

"Yes Sydney?"

"Are you and Mom getting back together?" I had to know.

"Excuse me?" Dad coughed. I caught him off guard.

"Are you and Mom getting back together?" I repeated myself.

"Uh...I'm not sure if I'm th-"

"Well, I'm totally okay with it," I said quickly, so I didn't have to hear what he had to say. It would be great to have my parents back together again. But I don't think that would be anytime in the near future.

Dad blushed. "I best be going now. You have school in the morning," he said, switching the subject.

"Okay. Bye Dad," I said as he walked out of my room.

* * *

_We've been on the run_

_Driving in the sun_

_Looking out for number one_

_California here come_

_Right back where we started from_

"Just five more minutes Mommy!" I wailed, burying my head into my pillow.

_Hustlers grab your guns_

_Your shadow weighs a ton_

_Driving down the one-oh-one_

_California here we come_

_Right back where we started from_

"I said five more minutes. Please woman!" I screamed.

_California..._

I jumped out of my bed to throw a tantrum (yes, a tantrum) only to find that no one was in my room.

_Here we come..._

It was my cell phone ringing that woke me up (I set my ringtone to Phantom Planet's California).

Somebody was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Syd? Where are you?" It was Francie.

"I just woke up when you called," I explained blearily.

"School started an hour ago!" Francie cried on the other end.

"What?" I must have forgotten to set my alarm.

"Mrs. Curtis is about to start class, so I gotta go Syd," she told me hastily.

"Alright, I'll be at school within the hour," I said.

"Bye!"

Why the hell didn't Mom wake me up? She probably went into work early. So that's probably why. But why the hell didn't Nadia even bother to wake me up? I'm her ride to school in the morning! She's probably still pissed at me. How the hell did she get to school then? Oh, Eric probably picked her up early.

_Damn these morning people._

Has everyone just forgotten about me? Well by everyone, I mean everyone but Fran, because she's the _only _one who called to check up on me.

I think I need to start some kind of support system so I don't get anymore late starts.

What the hell has happened to this world?

It was hard to believe that today was already Friday. The events since Monday were minimal. And awkward. Vaughn and Kevin avoided each other as much as possible, and Nadia started to ignore me. She's just pissed because I didn't believe her when she said that Kevin stole those letters. I trust that Kevin wouldn't do that. Even after his out burst on Vaughn Monday. Regardless of what happened, I truely believe he would not do that.

I quickly made my way to the shower, so I could get ready for school.

I just knew that it would be a long day.

Even if I did have a late start.

* * *

"Ah, it's nice for you to finally join us Ms. Bristow," Ms. Simons said as I slid into my seat. It was forth period. Even though Francie called me an hour after school started, I thought it would probably be better to take my time on getting to school. So I finished up that dumb history essay that was due today (I just couldn't find the time to finish it any other time this week). "Late start this morning Ms. Bristow?" Ms. Simons asked. 

No shit.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," I muttered. It doesn't. Francie was the only one who didn't forget about me. I knew there was a reason why she was my best friend. Or maybe because yesterday I told her that today I would bring back that sweater I borrowed from her.

Vaughn just snickered from his seat by the window. I stuck my tongue out at him.

_Well at least he thinks I'm funny.

* * *

_

"And then she flew like twenty feet man. It was awesome!" Will mused to the rest of our group. He was talking about one of Sydney's soccer games from a few years ago. The soccer game where the other team's players were twice the size of the players on her team. One of the opponent players was going for the ball at the same time Syd was. Well the other girl got to the ball first, and ran into Sydney. And like Will just said, she flew like twenty feet. Not really, but who actually measures flying distance? It was probably more like four feet..."Remember that Vaughn?" he asked, obviously entertained.

"Yeah," I laughed while Syd just glared at me. Well I guess getting pummeled by a girl twice your size wouldn't be a pleasant memory. "And then didn't she pass out for five minutes because she landed on her head?" I asked, adding to Sydney's embarrassment. She looked like she was going to throw her school-made nachos at me in revenge.

"Dude, she got a concussion!" Will answered.

_He's having more fun than he's supposed to._

Sydney just kicked me from underneath the lunch table. I let out a small gasp while she quietly giggled to herself. Why doesn't she kick Will? He's the one who brought up the concussion part of the story. I don't even know why she's getting in a fuss if she doesn't remember any of this except from what we told her.

Before I could say anymore, a voice came over the P.A. system.

"Good afternoon Brookenbridge High," Principal Wood's voice echoed. "I know you're all probably wondering who the nominees are for Homecoming King and Queen this year," the man continued. Everyone in the cafeteria hushed their conversations to listen to the nominations. "The nominees for this year's Homecoming King are: David Mathis, Kyle Harmon, and Andrew Brown." There was slight clapping as each of the guy nominees stood up to be recognized. Of course they were all jocks. "And the nominees for this year's Homecoming Queen are: Steffanie Hubert, Genevieve Rodgers, and Sydney Bristow." _Syd was nominated? _Our entire lunch table broke into a fit of applause as Sydney blushed at her recognition. _I guess so_. "Voting starts Monday. Good luck with your decisions." And with that Principal Wood signed off the P.A. system.

Syd was nominated.

I turned to congratulate her, only to see Kevin holding both her hands in his. Sydney with a surprised look on her face.

"Sydney," Kevin started. I was listening to their conversation. "Will you go to Homecoming with me?" he asked.

There was sudden silence at our lunch table, as everyone anxiously awaited her answer.

She hesitated at first. But after a few seconds, which seemed like hours, she finally nodded her head in response.

Kevin pulled her into a hug.

I guess this would be the first school dance that I would attend without Sydney as my date.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you guys like that chapter? I know you guys hate me now. Sorry it's kind of short. But I hope you like it all the same. Please review! Just a reminder, my responses to everyone's reviews are now posted at the link that says_ homepage_, on my author profile. Please review! I promise I will try my hardest to update ASAP this time. I've been REALLY busy this past week, so I didn't really have enough time to update. I hope you guys liked it! Please review. Go ahead, you know you want to click that little purple "Go" button to review. How could you even THINK about not reviewing? He he he... 


	11. Dresses, Dates, and Disasters

**A/N:** I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter! It was so much fun writing! Once again, evil cliffys are my thing. Don't you guys just love me? Just a reminder, my responses to everyone's reviews are now posted at the link that says_ homepage_, on my author profile. Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't possibly even keep writing without your input! You guys rock! Alrighty then. Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

* * *

She hesitated at first. But after a few seconds, which seemed like hours, she finally nodded her head in response. 

Kevin pulled her into a hug.

I guess this would be the first school dance that I would attend without Sydney as my date.

* * *

"Well Mike, I guess we can stay home and play X-box live," Weiss said, trying to cheer me up. That's what I need right now. Cheering up. Especially since the girl I am totally crazy about is going to Homecoming with another guy. A guy who's not me. 

It was right after lunch, Weiss and I were walking to Mr. Donovan's English class.

"Yeah, I guess," what can I say? I'm a guy. I have to find a way to entertain myself. X-box live would do the trick. Halo 2 anyone?

"What are you smoking dude?" Weiss asked, punching me the shoulder. Well that hurt.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" I demanded, rubbing my shoulder gingerly. How many times can a guy get punched in a week?

"There's got to be at least twenty girls out there who would want to go to Homecoming with you," Weiss said, throwing his arm to the side, as if representing the female population of Brookenbridge High.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same Eric," I said quietly. I wouldn't be the same. Not without Sydney.

"I understand man," Weiss nodded in agreement with me. "Especially since you're madly in love with your ex-girlfriend," he muttered, thinking that I couldn't hear him.

_And I'll let him think just that.

* * *

_

"No, not that one," Francie said when I held up the hanger. "Unless you're going for the please-bang-me look."

I shook my head violently. I put the dress back on the rack. It's too tough to even try to find a dress for Homecoming. Not that I couldn't find any dresses, I found hundreds of dresses. I just couldn't find the right one. When I used to go to school dances with Vaughn, picking out the perfect dress was impossible. So I guess I should be thankful this time, that it's not Vaughn I'm going with. _Wait. What am I talking about?_

"Black is good Sydney. It flatters your skin color. So let's just find you a nice little black dress," Francie suggested. "With an asymmetrical hem maybe?"

"That would be fine Fran," I laughed shuffling through the clearance racks at Nordstroms. _There has to be something in here..._

"Syd!" Francie cried. "This one's perfect!" she said, holding up a deep pink halter dress. I threw her a disgusted look.

"Uh Fran, that's a little too pink," I coughed.

"Not for you! For me!" she said as if it were a joke.

"Oh, okay," I snorted. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go try it on," she said, making her way to the dressing rooms.

While I waited for her to try the dress on, I flipped through the knee-length dress section..._too short...straight hem, yuck...this is brown...this would make me look pregnant...this one suggests something else...I don't like the flower on this one...okay Syd, look for a black dress...how about this one?_

I examined the dress before me.

It was a sage green, strappy lace dress, with an uneven hem. _Close enough to an asymmetrical_. Not black, but it was perfect.

"Vaughn would love this dress," I said to myself, gingerly tracing the elegant fabric with my fingers. The green reminded me of his eyes.

I mentally slapped myself.

_I'm going to Homecoming with Kevin, not Vaughn._

Why the hell can't I get that out of my head?

"Syd, how's this look?" Franice asked, stepping out of the dressing room. She was clad in the deep pink halter dress that I at first rejected. The fabric hugged her body in all the right places, and accentuated all of her curves. In that dress, my bestfriend looked like a rockstar.

"Okay Fran. Let's pretend I'm Will," I said before changing my voice to be deep like Will's. "You look hot, baby!" I impersonated Will's supposed reaction.

"Oh thanks," Fran blushed, studying herself in the mirror outside the fitting room. She looked satisfied with her find.

"Now what about your shoes?" I asked her, hoping to snap her back to reality.

"I bought some strappy wedges last weekend. They match perfectly with this dress," she answered, pulling on the soft material of her dress. Well at least Francie found the perfect dress. I had found the perfect dress too. If I bought it, I would love it, but it would remind me of the boyfriend I could never have as long as I was with Kevin. It would remind me of the goregous eyes that I was once free to gaze in without worry. Because of his eyes, green was my favorite color. Those reassuring, beautiful green eyes. The green eyes that I could lose my soul in. A green ocean that only I could enjoy. Correction: could enjoy no longer. "What's that?" Francie pointed to the dress in my grasp.

"Oh, just a dress I found," I said straightening it out so she could see it.

"Syd it's so pretty! Michael would love it!"

"I know, I said the same thing to mysel-" I stopped myself from beaming any further. _I'm not going to Homecoming with Vaughn! _Francie grinned at me with a knowing look and raised eyebrows.

Any chance she planned that?

"I m-mean, it's a very p-pretty der-ress" I stuttered. She caught me. _Damnit._

"Syd just admit it."

"Admit what?"

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Sydney Anne Bristow!"

"Yeah?"

She was frustrated. I waited for her answer.

"Admit it, and save me and everyone else some sanity," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "And Nadia, save her sanity too".

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied. Though, I knew _exactly _what she was talking about.

"Admit that you still have feelings for Michael, and that you believe what Nadia said about the letters," she stated, starting to pace in a circle around where I was standing. _Oooo intimidation._ She continued, "Admit that you don't really want to go to Homecoming with Kevin, and that you wish Vaughn would have asked you first just so you wouldn't have to go with that so-called boyfriend of yours." She stopped pacing. She had made her point. "Or that you're still in love with Michael."

"Fran, I don't know. Maybe the last one," I murmured. Her face lit up as a reaction to my response.

"Sydney, you have to tell Michael how you feel," she said sympathetically. "And you have to tell Kevin."

"But I want to make this work."

"Then you have to fix it."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it's only something that you and Michael can fix."

Funny.

That's what my mom said just last week.

* * *

"I was wondering, since you don't have a date for Homecoming, you'd go with me," the girl asked me. _Say no Michael, say no._

"Hey Michelle! Take a number!" Weiss inturrupted stepping between me and Michelle Kent. She was the eleventh girl who asked me to Homecoming that day. Even though Homecoming was just Saturday, and today was already Thursday. Imagine how I'm going to survive the rest of the week.You'd think these girls would make an effort to lock in their dates weeks before Homecoming. Michelle pushed Eric out of the way, and waited for my response.

"Well?" she asked with a hasty attitude.

"Sorry Michelle. No thanks," I said, afraid of what her reaction might be.

Michelle stormed off in a huff, after kicking Weiss in the shin. He let out a small gasp.

"Well you were nicer to her than that Lauren Reed girl," he said, cowering over his leg.

"Yeah, well Lauren's just a flat out bitch," I replied with a slight laugh.

"Don't I know it," Weiss agreed. Lauren _was _a bitch. She was one of those conceited cheerleaders who got everything she wanted. Why the hell doesn't she just go to Homecoming with that kid Julian Sark or whatever? I never liked Julian either. He was always one of those guys who would dictate a situation. Those two are perfect for each other.

I let a sigh escape my mouth.

"So X-box live for Homecoming night it is, buddy," Weiss said, pretending to punch my gut.

"Wait Eric. I thought you were taking Nadia to Homecoming."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Mike!" Weiss looked surprised. How could he forget he had a date? Well, I can't say that Weiss has always been the sharpest pencil in the box. No offense to my bestfriend, but what an idiot. Well _someone _had to say it. "I guess you get to hang out with Lana."

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed again. Not that hanging out with my little sister wouldn't be fun. It would. Just not on the night of Homecoming. Especially when there's only one person that I would rather be with then.

"Sorry Mike."

* * *

"Why was I even nominated?" I asked Associate Principal Tyrrell. Why would I, of all the other girls in my class be nominated for Homecoming Queen? I'm not even a senior! The other nominees were seniors. But why was I nominated? 

"Well Ms. Bristow, the Student Body Council thought that a respectful, and inspirational student should be a nominee this year," the stout woman started. "They elected you as one of this year's nominees. With your astounding achievement on the school's soccer team, the Council thought that a generous amount of your peers would vote you Homecoming Queen. Are you saying you would not like this opportunity?"

"No. It's great to be nominated, I was just curious as of why I was," I reassured the Associate Principal.

"Then there shall be no problem here Ms. Bristow," she smiled. "Nice teamwork by the way, at your soccer game last Saturday. You are a very good player."

"Thanks," I blushed.

As I walked out of the school office, pride took over my body. My classmates would actually vote for me, according to the Student Body Council.

This was going to be an interesting Homecoming dance.

* * *

"Ow! Damnit!" I burned myself again with the curling iron. It would have been easier if Francie was here to help me do my hair. But Nadia insisted on going to Fran's house to get ready, leaving me here on my own to fend for myself. They were both still pissed at my Homecoming date decision. But they were totally blowing their opinions about Kevin out of porportion. 

It was already Saturday, the night of Homecoming. The first social event of the year, where your reputation of the rest of the school year would be decided.

I was nervous.

I let out a sigh of relief. I had just finished my hair and make-up. Kevin would be here any minute.

The door bell rang.

"Mom! That's my date!" I hollered from the top of the stairs. Kevin was late. I was going to wait at the top of the stairs, so that I could make a grand entrance - just like in the movies.

"Okay Sweetie," she yelled up the stairs. She opened the front door, "Why hello Michael! Sydney will be righ-". My mother stopped mid-sentence when she realized that it wasn't Vaughn at my front door. It was Kevin dressed in a suit that I assumed to be his father's. None the less, she invited him inside to wait for me. "Sydney will be right down," she blushed. That was my cue.

I walked nervously down the stairs, afraid of Kevin's reaction to Mom's greeting.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I managed a smile, while Kevin just looked down at his shoes.

"Sydney, I think we need to talk," he stated flatly.

"Sure okay," I threw a look of confusion at my mother, but she just shrugged. I motioned towards the kitchen so that Kevin and I could talk about whatever he had wanted to say.

"Okay, this isn't working out for me," he said firmly, and unemotionally.

"What?"

"Your mom just thought that your date was Vaughn. Not me."

"Kevin, it was a simple mistake," I defended my mom.

"Well I can see why she thought that he would be your date," he continued.

"Excuse me?" I asked leaning against the counter, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You can't honestly say that there isn't anything going on between you and Vaughn," his voice was louder this time. He was angry.

"There isn't."

Kevin just snorted, while I just looked at him in complete disbelief. He was jealous of Michael. "You just don't get it, do you?" Kevin asked in a sardonic tone.

It hit me.

"You _did _take the letters didn't you? The letters that Vaughn wrote me!" I said. Finally everything was coming together. My friends were telling the truth. Well my real friends. Looks like I owe some apologies. But not now.

"Bravo Sydney, bravo," Kevin snapped sarcastically, clapping his hands. "You were so naive!"

"But Kevin, why did you do it?"

"Ha! You were my stupid middle school obsession. I was just waiting for Vaughn to move away so I could ask you out. And yet, you didn't even know me until I made my approach. So naturally, I had to take the letters he wrote you, so you would just forget about that loser," he scoffed. He was such an asshole.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. How could Kevin be so hurtful? I should have believed Nadia.

"And the real sad part Sydney, was that you fell for it," he laughed. As if it was funny to make me miserable. "It was almost too easy."

I gasped, "You're just jealous of Michael. You still are!" I yelled. "Why the hell would you do this?"

"Because Sydney, it looked just too easy," he said. "And it was. Yeah, I was jealous of Michael. So what. He deserved it."

"Why did he deserve it?"

"He took away my obsession, you," he laughed again. Kevin was a stalker. A psychopathic freak. "But now you're worthless. I'm moving to Sacramento anyways, so it's just pointless to have you dangling around as my 'girlfriend'" he finished, doing air-quotes when he said 'girlfriend'.

"You asshole," I muttered. "I think it's time you leave," I sniffled, directing him towards the front door.

"Oh believe me Sydney, I'm leaving," he sneered.

I gave him the famous Bristow death glare.

But that didn't stop him from continuing his hateful words.

He laughed, for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"And believe me when I say, Sydney, we're over," he laughed again, "Oh boy, are we over."

* * *

"Michel, pourquoi vous n'allez pas à cette danse?" _Michel, why aren't you going to the dance, _my mother asked me. 

My mother and I usually talked half of our conversations in French. Besides, it was part of our culture. Lana and I were lying on the couch in the family room watching re-runs of Whose Line is it Anways. Wayne Brady had just attempted to be an aggresive, but pissed off secretary. That guy was always random.

"Parce que Ma'man, je n'ai pas une date," _Because Ma'man, I don't have a date_, I replied.

"Même Sydney pas? Elle est une telle belle fille," _Not even Sydney? She's such a fine girl_, she asked me another question. Lana giggled. She was always as fond of Sydney as my mother was. They had related to her quite well before we moved to France.

"She already has a date Ma'man," I answered my mother. Lana rolled her eyes while the phone rang. She went to go answer it.

I turned my attention back to the television. The show had gone to a commercial, and I decided that I would stay true to my word and play X-box live.

"Mikey? The phone's for you!" Lana yelled from the kitchen in a high-pitched voice. "It's Sydney," then she covered the phone, and in a soft yell, "She's crying!"

At that, I made a mad-dash for the phone. Why was Syd crying?

I grabbed the phone out of Lana's hands.

"Hello? Sydney?" I asked into the phone.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Syd, I'm here."

I could hear her sniffling out a cry on the other side of the line. "Will you take me to Homecoming?"

* * *

**A/N:** I think it's safe to say that was intense. It WAS long! How did you guys like that one? Do you still like _me_? He he he, you better! It was fun to write! Just a reminder, my responses to everyone's reviews are now posted at the link that says_ homepage_, on my author profile. Please review you guys! I really, really, really love and appreciate your feedback! Your reviews mean the world to me! Go ahead, you know you want to click that little purple "Go" button to review. How could you even THINK about not reviewing? He he he... 


	12. The Yearbook

**A/N:** I'm really glad that you guys liked that last chapter! Getting the French translations for the last part was tough though, especially because I don't even speak French! I tried my best, what can I say? So give me feedback on that. Just a reminder, my responses to everyone's reviews are now posted at the link that says_ homepage_, on my author profile. So here's the next chapter everyone! Sorry it took so long! I was on Spring Break! Enjoy everyone! Please review. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

At that, I made a mad-dash for the phone. Why was Syd crying?

I grabbed the phone out of Lana's hands.

"Hello? Sydney?" I asked into the phone.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Syd, I'm here."

I could hear her sniffling out a cry on the other side of the line. "Will you take me to Homecoming?"

I hesitated at first, apparently a mistake.

"It's okay, you don't have to," she said with worry in her voice. She thought that I didn't want to take her after all we've been through.

"But I want to," I answered rather abruptly. I _did _want to, but I thought _Kevin _was taking her to Homecoming. "What happened to your date?"

"He dumped me," she stated flatly. I could tell she was disappointed. I could tell that she was hurt.

"I'll be right over," I said, in hopes of temporarily saving her the grief of telling me what happened-even though I wanted to know just as bad.

"Thank you so much Michael," she sweetly. I could tell she was about to cry again, from the tone in her voice. I could tell a lot of things about Sydney Bristow's actions and emotions, even if she wasn't in the room. "I owe you."

"Don't worry about it," I said in a hopeful voice. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

After hanging up with Sydney, I resumed my seat on the couch to think about what had just happened. Kevin, the designated asshole, had dumped Sydney. She was all excited for Homecoming too. He left her dateless for Homecoming-and that's where I come in. I agreed in taking her to Homecoming. Was it a good idea in saying yes? I do not know. But I do know that since Kevin was out of the picture (and would hopefully stay out), I would be able to tell Sydney the _whole _truth about my feelings for her, and on our former relationship. But I didn't have time to think about that. I had to take her to Homecoming.

When I finally decided that it was time that I started getting ready for the dance, I walked up the stairs to my room. Did Sydney think this arrangement over? Was she sure that this was what she wanted? I know it was my chance to finally act for the sake of my feelings, but Sydney's happiness meant the world to me. I didn't want her to get hurt more than she already had. Kevin dumped her. But I know that if I hadn't come back, they'd still be together. And that tears my heart.

As I searched through my closet for my father's old tux that I wore to the most special, formal events, I stumbled upon my eighth grade yearbook. The yearbook must have fallen out of the remaining boxes, that I had yet to unpack since we had gotten back from France. It had been a long time since I looked at it last.

I took the yearbook, and sat on my bed to flip through the pages of my eighth grade memories. I passed through pictures of old friends, classmates, and teachers. But the part of the yearbook that meant the most to me were the signatures from my classmates and friends.

_Mike  
Thanks for always being there buddy. Too bad you have Sydney, so we can't go looking for hot babes this summer at the beach...not that I could anyways with Nadia and everything. This year was wild. Dude, we better get some more classes together next year, or someone WILL pay! I'm shaking my fist right now, but you can't tell 'cause I'm writing with my other hand. Have a great summer man!  
Weiss (Eric in case you forgot my real name)  
PS: Don't worry, I won't be gone too long in Florida, so we can still hang out man._

Little did everyone know, I was leaving that summer for France, so I wouldn't have any classes with Weiss. He was going to Florida, and that would be the last time I saw him for two years.

_Vaughn  
Psh...whatever! Jackass...  
Alice_

Alice, still pissed because I didn't call her back after that one time we went to the movies...I didn't honestly think she would write _that _in my yearbook.

_Michael  
I hope you have a great summer Michael! Spend lots, and lots of time with Syd. If you hurt her, I know where you live! I'm so glad that you're the one she's chosen. It's been so great getting to know you these past years. But now we're leaving middle school, and onto high school and bigger dreams! Have a great summer, I'll miss you! Don't worry, I'll bring you back something from Mexico!  
See you next year, Francie_

But I did end up hurting Syd. By leaving. And Francie never did bring me back something from Mexico...

_Dearest Michael Vaughn  
I hope you have a super hot summer. Just like you! If you ever need me, just call. I'd be more than happy to help you out in some ways more than others, and I think you know what I mean. Have a slippery summer, use sunblock, and stay sexy!  
Yours Truly, Lauren Reed  
(657-8734) CALL ME!_

Lauren Reed...that bitch,annoying, even today. She still hasn't gotten the hint across that I _still _don't like her...

_Vaughn  
I am not signing your yearbook...  
Will_

Okay, Will was a bit of a weirdo in middle school.

_Vaughn  
"I question not if thrushes sing, if roses load the air; Beyond my heart I will not reach, when all is summer there,"- John Vance Cheney. Just words of wisdom preparing you for your high school journey with the rest of us next year! I hope you have a terrific summer.  
Nadia_

Nadia was the girl in middle school, with all the intelligent expressions.

I glanced at the clock sitting on my wall. 6:45. The dance started at seven, and I wasn't even dressed yet.

I tossed the yearbook on my bed, and I quickly changed into my father's old tux. I liked his suit. It was vintage, and simple. My dad was a simple man, but he had pride. So I was proud to be wearing his tux to Homecoming. The only thing that was not so simple was the bow tie. Me and bow ties never got along before, and I didn't expect a bow tie to give in tonight. I tried my best to tie it, just settling with it as if I was tying my shoe.

Before I left my room to go pick up Syd, I noticed a picture poking out of the yearbook that was thrown lazily on my bed. It was a picture of me and Sydney in sixth grade. I was teaching her how to skate at the local hockey rink, and the photograph was of her flat on her butt on the ice, while I was slipping to try and help her up. It was a candid shot. Probably one of the oldest pictures I had of me and Sydney. After looking at the picture, I glanced at the page that the picture was sticking out of. It was the special page in my yearbook, that I secretly reserved just for her. She only filled up half of the page, and taped the picture on the other half. But the picture and the yearbook itself was getting old, so the tape must have started to lose it's stick, pulling the page and picture apart.

Figuring I had a little bit of time before I picked Sydney up, I wanted to see what she had written on her special page of my yearbook...

_Vaughn/Michael/Mikey/Mike  
It feels so weird signing your yearbook right before summer break. It seems like it was just yesterday that you were bribing me with a date so that I would score the winning goal of that soccer tournament. It must have been some eight months ago. Well hey Mikey, it worked! Moutain Dew, he he he! Spending more and more time with you this past school year has meant a lot to me. Your comfort and constant support were what kept me going. I really appreciate it. We even improved our "skills" at Spin the Bottle. Ha ha ha! Don't worry, it will be our little secret. I hope you kept the secret from this year, when I pulled the fire alarm so you wouldn't have to take that math placement test. Well you still had to, but the second time you actually got to prepare for it. You owe me Vaughn! Oh the things I do for you...I remember when we first met in second grade, and you put paste in my hair. So I got you back by lining your cubby with mashed potatoes. You were such a loser and ate the mashed potatoes! Just kidding Vaughn, you're not I loser, I love you. You've always been there for me (well not in second grade. I know you wanted to pull my pig tails, don't deny it!). You mean more to me than you could possibly imagine. I hope you have a great summer! Of course you will be spending a majority of it with me, so how could you not have a great summer? Ha! I need to start hanging around Eric less...I hope we get some more classes together next year in high school. I don't think I could make it without you!  
LOVE, Syd  
XOXOXOXO Syd hearts Vaughn  
PS: Sorry I didn't fill up the whole page, so I taped a picture of us beneath this!_

Sydney's tribute to my yearbook was the most painful for me to read. We were really close when we were in middle school, and it broke my heart to know that after reading what she wrote, I wouldn't be there for her in the beginning of highschool-when she needed me most.

And she needed me now.

* * *

As I approached the front door of her house, I wondered what the next five minutes had in store for me. Would she cry? Would she be relieved?

I could only find out for myself.

I slowly brought my hand to ring the doorbell. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, until Ms. Bristow finally answered the door.

"Why hello Michael. Come on in, Sydney should be right down," she welcomed me into the foyer of their home. Sydney's house seemed bigger than I had originally remembered. "You look very nice this evening."

"Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed. This sad excuse of a conversation was awkward. Surely Sydney had talked to her mother about me being back from France. But what she might have said about me, I do not know.

"This really means a lot to my daughter, that you take her to Homecoming tonight," Irina said to me, as we waited for Sydney.

"Yeah, well I was surprised that she'd ask me to take her," I answered. I _was _surprised that Sydney would ask me.

"She may not show it, but Michael, she cares deeply for you."

I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. I looked at Irina who had a smile on her face. She seemed pleased with herself by telling me Sydney's feelings about me.

Before I could respond to her comment, Sydney coughed at the top of the stairs. Irina turned her full attention to her daughter, as if she had just seen an angel.

Sydney did look like an angel. She looked beautiful. Her body was clad in a strappy, muted green dress. I felt as if I was falling in love with her all over again. As she walked down the slightly curved staircase, I could feel my heart beat faster with every step she took. Of course I was nervous.

"Hey," she said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She smiled up at me, and tried to cover the apparent hurt that I could see in her eyes. She couldn't hide anything from me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded in response and I placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her out the door to my car. She smiled to Irina before we turned to leave the house. I nodded my goodbye over my shoulder, when Irina winked at me.

* * *

The beginning of the car ride to the school was filled with a chilling silence. I would occasionally glance over at Sydney, to see if I could read her expression. She had her elbow propped up against the tiny ledge, and was gazing intently out the window. I would kill to know what she was thinking at that moment.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her. I could feel the worry lines making yet another appearance on my forehead.

No response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I tried again.

Still nothing.

"You know you're going to have to say something some tim-" I started again.

"He took them," she cut me off. She talked for the first time since we had left her house. Who and what did they take? I had a feeling that she was talking about Kevin, but I just didn't know what about.

"He took what?" I asked curiously, now that she had finally said something.

She didn't respond to me. Again.

I waited a minute for her to say something, and when she didn't, I turned my attention back to the road ahead if me.

I pulled the car into the school parking lot, put it in park, and turned off the engine.

Re-positioning my body so that I could look at Sydney, I noticed that she was still staring out the window.

"So I guess we should go inside then," I stated awkwardly.

She nodded keeping her focus on whatever was outside the window, only blinking when necessary.

She was still beautiful.

"Okay," I murmured under my breath, swiveling around in the driver's seat to open the door and get out. I was about to open the latch of the car door, when I felt her warm hand over my cold one. A sitch of electricity went up my spine. I looked into her eyes. Big and brown with innocence.

She cupped her warm hands around mine, and squeezed.

"The letters," she finally answered.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? Did you like it? Just a reminder, my responses to everyone's reviews are now posted at the link that says_ homepage_, on my author profile. Go ahead, you know you want to click that little purple "Go" button to review. How could you even THINK about not reviewing? He he he... COME ON PEOPLE! Don't you want the next chapter? That's right, review! NEXT STOP! PROM! MU WAH! The next chapter will be promising, I promise! 


	13. Prom Spot

**A/N:** I 'm glad you like the last chapter! Remember, I always post my responses to everyone's review is posted on my livejournal. And to get there, just click the _homepage _link in my author profile. I often post a few spoilers there, just a heads-up for you guys. Did you like how that whole last chapter was all in Vaughn's point of view? Interesting, eh? So here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. PROM! Enjoy.

**Warning: **There is a generous amount of profanity in this chapter.

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter goes out to Rachael. I'm so sorry for not replying to your review. I felt real bad, so this chapter is for you. Thanks for being a dedicated reader and reviewer!

* * *

"Okay," I murmured under my breath, swiveling around in the driver's seat to open the door and get out. I was about to open the latch of the car door, when I felt her warm hand over my cold one. A sitch of electricity went up my spine. I looked into her eyes. Big and brown with innocence.

She cupped her warm hands around mine, and squeezed.

"The letters," she finally answered.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I wasn't too sure about what she was talking about. I thought she was talking about Kevin. But maybe I was wrong to assume.

"He took the letters you sent me, Kevin did," she said, dropping my hands, looking away. Kevin, the jackass _could _make any situation even _worse_. I honestly didn't know what to say to Sydney.

So I didn't say anything.

"Vaughn?"

"Let's get to the dance," I forced a grin, trying to conceal my apparent anger. "Besides, that's what we came for, right?" All Sydney could manage was a smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

Kevin had taken the letters I sent Sydney. I always thought that she was just ignoring my letters, because she was pissed that I moved away. I never would have guessed that they were intercepted by some obsessive psycho-freak. I had worked hard on those letters. Putting in all my emotions in telling Sydney how much I missed her. It wasn't all that easy. I just couldn't believe that he had the nerve to take them...

We walked into the school gym, her arm tightly secured around mine. It was a feeling I had been waiting so long to feel again. I almost forgot about the letters. Almost. Sydney, physically attatched to me as if she would never let go. And she didn't. Well at least not until after we got our pictures taken. We hadn't had our pictures taken for a formal event since we went to that one wedding where she was a bridesmaid. I was her escort. Now I remember how I felt that one time. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world, as if I was unstoppable. I felt that way now.

And Kevin. Well that kid's another story. All I can say is he has it coming. If he doesn't already, I'll make him realize that revenge is a bitch.

She didn't pull away from me until we spotted Francie and Nadia talking. It was then when she told me that she really needed to talk to them. We parted ways for a brief while, so that we could each talk to our friends. Her, Francie and Nadia seemed to be in deep conversation, while I went to find Eric and Will.

"So you finally decided to come, dude," Eric came up behind me when I was looking for him. I expected him to be with Nadia, but seeing that he even forgot she was his date, I wasn't totally surprised. Eric gave me the once over before he commented on my attire for the evening. I suddenly felt over-dressed. As if I was going to my own wedding or something. "Nice tux," he chuckled.

"I wouldn't be talking Barney. At least he's not the one wearing a purple suit," Will defended me, quickly entering our conversation. I laughed at his joke. Weiss did look like Barney. His "eggplant"-colored suit gave him appropiate justice. Will was dressed in a simple suit.

Weiss muttered something unintelligable, before talking again. "So I see you brought Sydney."

I just nodded my response. I still didn't know why Kevin had broken up with her. I mean maybe I did, because he was an ass, but other than that, I had nothing.

"So you know about the letters?" Weiss asked.

I nodded again.

Silence.

Then, "Well this is certainly awkward," Will said, always stating the obvious.

* * *

"I told you Sydney, but you just didn't listen!" Nadia said to me, re-applying her lipgloss in the bathroom mirror. We had moved our conversation to the deserted ladies room after we realized that we would be having a heated discussion. Besides, pretty much all of the people in the gym didn't know that Kevin dumped me, and staying out there and having that conversation would have suggested otherwise. Though, the truth would probably come out within the next twenty minutes, I wanted to tell Francie and Nadia what happened before Vaughn picked me up.

"So Kevin dumped you and then you called Michael?" Francie tried to recap what I was saying. "And now you're here with Michael."

I shrugged. Even though Kevin dumped me, I didn't feel that bad. Well, I felt horrible and betrayed. I mean he lied to me, stole from me, and tortured me with hateful words, but I didn't care. Vaughn just made it all the more better for me.

Nadia turned around. "And he admitted to stealing the letters?" she asked me with a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah, after pretty much saying that I was stupid and a naive prick for trusting him," I said. "Those probably weren't his exact words, but they're pretty damn close."

"What do you expect me to say? Do you want me to say, 'Oh I'm so sorry, what a jerk!'?" Nadia turned around, hands on her hips. I actually wasn't asking for any pity. I was just saying what happened. "Because if that's what you want to hear, you're not getting it from me." Ouch. That was harsh. But really, I didn't expect anything from her or Francie.

Francie pretended to pick invisible lint off of her dress, as if she was totally oblivious to the comment that Nadia just made.

"Actually Nadia. I was asking for forgiveness, not a pity party. And if you won't even give me that, then I won't even bother apologizing," I countered my sister.

But Nadia still gave me a chance. She walked up to me and enveloped me into a strong, sisterly embrace. Something I wasn't expecting, but it felt good to know that my sister still cared about me, even though I didn't listen to her. I felt guilty. She and Fran were always there for me, but I was never there for them, because I was always out with Kevin. And now I realize how much a waste of time that jackass was. This. My family and friends. This is what's worth it to me now. And Vaughn too. I knew I had to make this up to all the important people in my life.

Nadia pulled away from our embrace, and just looked at me.

"You need to trust me, us," she said pointing to herself and Francie. I _did _need to start trusting them. And their judgements.

I nodded.

"Well let's get out there before some people start to get different ideas," Francie said, after quickly hugging me. I was so glad that my friends forgave me. I couldn't stand not talking to them. Them ignoring me, was hell. I had no one to talk to. Except Vaughn, but it's kind of hard to talk to him about girl stuff. That just doesn't work. How is he supposed to give me advice about cramps? I had the best friends that one else could ever have. And now I realize I would never trade their friendship for anything else.

As the three of us exited the bathroom, we saw small groups of people whispering and pointingat us. I immediately assumed that they were talking about us three. What the hell did we do wrong? It's not like we stunk up the bathroom to the point of non-use. We were just talking. Francie and Nadia looked equally surprised at the fact that everyone was staring at us while whispering to their friends. The two left me to go and find Will and Eric, in hopes of breaking the uncomfortable atttention we were getting. I decided to use that moment to look for my date as well.

I scanned the gym of dancing and whispering people, in search of Vaughn. As my eyes were doing a thorough search through the crowd, they drifted to two people having vertical sex in the corner. It's true, that's exactly what it looked like. Can you say PDA overload? It was Steffanie Hubert. I couldn't see the guy who's face she was sucking on until he rolled her over on the wall, feeling his way around the inside of her dress. It was Kevin. He actually had the nerve to dump me and hook up with another girl, all in the _same _night. It seemed as if my life was crashing before me when I saw the two together.

It hit me. Kevin only asked me out to Homecoming to dump me, so he could get with Steffanie. I had just realized that Kevin really _was _just a waste of my time. I contemplated over if he really was or not, but then I decided he _definitely _was. I felt so stupid. The fact that your ex-boyfriend was getting all hot and bothered all over another chick the same night he dumped you, didn't look so good in the social scene. And that's why everyone was whispering. Because Kevin was a male slut. And he made me look like an ass.

I was ready to go over there, and give Kevin a piece of my mind, when a warm and familiar hand placed itself on the small of my back, sending a comforting tingle up my spine. It was Vaughn. He had detected the delicate situation, and could sense my apprehensiveness. Kevin and Steffanie pulled away from each other, when they had finally noticed a great deal of people gawking at them. Kevin's eyes landed on me, making me feel instantly self-conscious.

"Do you want to dance?" Vaughn whispered into my ear. His warm breathe giving my arms goose bumps of security.

"Sure," I grinned at him. He led me out onto the dance floor, as everyone watched our every move. After twirling me in a circle, Vaughn placed one hand on my hip, and the other took my hand as he took lead. My unoccupied hand instinctively took it's place on Vaughn's shoulder. Vaughn and I hadn't danced like this since the time we the time we had to take lessons so we could dance at my nanny's wedding. It felt weird. Maybe it was because over the past two years Vaughn had learned to take lead, and I didn't have to for once.

He smiled at me as I gazed into the green ocean one would call his eyes.

"Hey," I smiled back. "You haven't stepped on my feet yet." When we were just learning, he _always _stepped on my feet. And it always hurt like hell because I had to practice in open-toed heels. He just shrugged as we kept dancing. But worry lines appeared on his forehead, and I wanted so badly to wipe them away.

"There's something I need to tell you Sydney," he said, the worry lines still present. "I know that there are some things that change, but some things-"

Before he could continue, Principal Wood coughed into the mircophone before him. "Good evening my young people," he started. Everyone groaned at his opening line. "I would now like to announce the Homecoming King and Queen." The rest of the students in the gym perked up at his proposal with sudden interest. I hoped that I wouldn't get Homecoming Queen, while at the same time I secretly wished I would. "2005's Homecoming King," Wood opened the envelope, "David Mathis". The gym burst into a fit of applause as Kevin's older brother David ran up to the stage in cocky excitement. Wood crowned him, and motioned for David to step to the side as he announced the Homecoming Queen.

I stood up straighter, as if I thought that I would have the slightest chance of winning. "And this year's Homecoming Queen," Principal Wood said, fiddling with the envelope in his hand. He just couldn't get it open. After about a minute of tugging and pulling at the envelope, and groans and sighs from the crowd, the stupid principal finally managed to open the envelope. _Idiot_. I was shaking, when I felt Vaughn squeeze my hand to calm me with his silent encouragement. "Sorry about that folks. This year's Homecoming Queen is, Steffanie Hubert."

My body instantly relaxed. I was no longer nervous. It was over. Sure, I didn't get Homecoming Queen. That stuff was always cliche. I was bummed, but relieved at the same time.

Vaughn smiled at me weakly. Smiling back, I reassured him that I didn't really care if I won or not. He looked relieved as well. I glanced across the gym to see Kevin's reaction to what had just happened. He looked pissed as his brother and his bitch/date (Steffanie) danced the traditional King and Queen dance. It was certainly a funny sight to see. Vaughn smirked as he noticed Kevin's reaction as well. I liked this much better than winning.

As David and Steffanie's dance ended, everyone else who were gathered on the outskirts of the dance floor, flooded the previously abandoned area. The dance's DJ switched the music to a slow song. A familiar song.

_You and me_

_We used to be, together_

_Everyday together, always_

Don't Speak by No Doubt. Mine and Vaughn's 'song'. It was the first song we had ever slow song we ever slow danced together. It was a special song. When he was in France, every time I heard the song, I just barely caught myself from crying.

_I really feel_

_I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be, the end_

I smiled at Vaughn, silently pleading him to dance with me on 'our song'. He took my hand, and guided me out into an open space. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I snaked my arms up and around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder, and began to close my eyes as I reminisced in the safety of his arms.

_It looks as though, you're letting go_

_And if it's real, then I don't want to know_

"You're so beautiful," he said softly.

"Vaughn."

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"It's true," he whispered into my ear. "And Syd. Even though you didn't win, you'll always be my Homecoming Queen."

I picked my head up off his shoulder, and I realized what was coming. It wasn't going to be about some silly game, and I knew it wouldn't be a one-sided interaction. This time it would actually count. No surprises. As his warm arms pulled me as close as physically possible, he leaned in, me leaning forward.

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

And as our lips touched for the first time in two years...

Our souls touched too...

Again.

* * *

**A/N:** Go ahead. Call me a cornball. How did you like that as the chapter that everyone was waiting for? I spent like five hours writing the second half of it. No joke. I just couldn't come up with any ideas. It was tough you guys! The first person who tells me what Vaughn meant by, "And Syd. Even though you didn't win, you'll always be my Homecoming Queen," then I'll dedicate one of the next chapters to you. And I might even consider writing you into my other Alias fanfic, Apartment Seven. MIGHT! But at least the chapter dedication is a solid promise. So if you can guess what he meant by that correctly, then I dedicate one of the next chapters to you. For serious. Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease! review! P-p-p-wease? Remember! A chapter dedication is on the line! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! 


	14. The Letters

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry that I'm just updating now. I've been SUPER busy! And I apologize that I made you guys wait so long! Today is my birthday, and the more pathetic thing is, I'm excited, but not because of the fact that its my birthday, but because Alias is on tonight! I told you I was pathetic! Remember, my responses to all the reviews I get, are on my livejournal account. To get there, click on _homepage _on my author profile. I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update any sooner! Okay. Before I start rambling, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

And as our lips touched for the first time in two years...

Our souls touched too...

Again.

After our kiss, the rest of the night was downhill. No more awkward, no more waiting. Just being able to be together was all I needed with her.

Watching her dance and laugh in the middle of the gym, along with the rest of our peers, Sydney was without a doubt enjoying herself.

Her smile radiated through the crowd of our over-zealous classmates, who might as well have been horizontal if that was going to be their dense excuse of 'dancing'.

But there was something about Sydney.

The way her glow of a personality made everyone go weak at the knees. And how the sweet melody of her laugh could serenade even the most disconsolate person.

Her presence was something that I had been longing for the past two years. And here we were. On Homecoming night. Together at last.

I had waited forever to tell her my true feelings after I left for France. I couldn't live without her. Everyday was hell. I was really in love with her. All I thought about was her, and her beautiful dimpled smile. A smile that I was forced to enjoy in secrecy.

Until tonight.

With all the events leading up to this evening, it looked as if I wouldn't be able to tell her how I felt about us.

No. Definitely not tonight.

I couldn't tell her. I wouldn't know what to say. I wouldn't be able to put my emotions into words.

Besides. It looked as if she was finally happy. Happiness that she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Telling her my feelings tonight, wouldn't be right. I didn't want to ruin this for her, especially if she didn't feel the same way about me.

Eventually I would have to tell her. But just not now.

* * *

When we said good bye to our friends, promising to talk to them at school Monday, Syd and I walked back to my car. The others had wanted to go bowling, but Sydney and I both agreed that we weren't up for it. We were beat. Maybe another time.

"I really had a great time tonight, Michael," Sydney said as I pulled the vehicle out of the school parking lot. She called me _Michael_. She only called me _Michael _when she was being serious. "Thanks for taking me."

"Anytime."

"I owe you."

"Nah, don't worry about it Syd," I said, stopping at an intersection. "If anything, I owe you."

"Michael, we need to talk," there she goes with the first name thing again. No kidding we had to talk.

"Uh yeah. Sydney, about tha-HEY! Jackass!" a car pulled out in front of me as I was turning a street corner. I felt my face redden at my sudden ourburst. Sydney giggled quietly to herself as she looked out the window. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," she giggled again.

Then nothing.

It was silent the rest of the way to her house.

The silence wasn't discomfited or agonizing, it was actually blissful.

When I pulled into her driveway, I glanced over at Sydney. Her graceful figure was slouched over awkardly in the passenger's seat. She was asleep.

Not wanting to wake her up, I hurried around to the passenger side of my car and opened the door. After picking around in her purse for her house keys, something a man should never do unless he wants to find an emergency supply of feminine products, I carefully picked up Sydney's sleeping form, and carried her up the steps to her house.

Opening the front door was tricky. I had to lean Syd's body up against mine, still holding her with one of my arms, and unlock the front door with the other. An awkward situation, I assure you.

Setting the keys down on the small table in the foyer, I continued to make my way to the stairs, Sydney still in my arms.

"Ahem," I heard a cough from the family room. I turned my body to see the owner of the oh-too familiar cough. It was none other than Jack Bristow. He was sitting with his wife, excuse me, ex-wife, obviously reminiscing about something or another. He looked different from the last time I saw him two years ago. Somewhat less distressed-looking. However, I was still scared shitless of the man. "I take it Homecoming is over?"

I nodded my response, and gestured to the stairs, silently saying I was taking Sydney to her bedroom.

"Go ahead Michael," Irina peered from the other side of Jack's straight figure.

I nodded again, and tread my way up the stairs to Sydney's bedroom.

I thought that Irina and Jack were divorced. They certainly didn't look divorced.

It was then when I realized that Sydney was at least 120 pounds. Walking up the stairs would be difficult, especially since she was wearing a dress.

"Oh Syd," I sighed when I finally reached the top. What a work out.

I followed my sense of memory to her bedroom. Another familiar part of the house.

Gently dropping her on the big bed of her bedroom, I flipped on the light. I walked over to her dress to search for pajama bottoms and a tee shirt for her to sleep in. The first and second drawers were hopeless. But when I got to the third drawer. Well, it was hopeless too, but in a more comforting way. It was my old drawer. I remember putting all my hockey gear in there, because I'd come over to Syd's house then leave straigh to practice. The fact that she never packed the drawer again, left me confused. Even after two years, it looked as if the drawer was just the way I had left it. I loved my drawer.

Finding a tee shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms, I walked over to the bed where Sydney was fast asleep.

I stopped.

I couldn't dress her for bed. That'd be wrong. Besides, it was uncharted territory for me, and hopefully to other guys too. She'd wake up in the morning, wondering who the hell dressed her for bed when she knew it wasn't herself. But I didn't want her to sleep uncomfortably. Then it hit me. I had an idea.

I sat her up and slipped the tee shirt over her arms, over her dress. Next, I pulled her pajama pants onto her legs, underneath her dress, and pulled the bottom part of the dress back over the pants. After slipping her arms through the straps of her dress, I walked around to the edge of the bed, and pulled the dress from out underneath her tee shirt. I did it. I had undressed and dressed Sydney without seeing her naked. If that doesn't earn me twenty cool points, then I don't know what does. But it's probably not an accomplishment I would be able to share with anyone but myself. I was still proud. Now she could sleep comfortably. Thanks to me.

She'd freak out if she knew it was me who dressed her for bed. It wasn't my place anyway.

Oh well.

Pulling the covers over her body, I sat on the side of her bed. Watching her sleep. It was a different experience, but it felt so natural. She looked like an angel, somewhere in la la land. I wondered what she was dreaming of. Were they good dreams? Were they bad dreams? Was I in them?

After what seemed like an eternity, I thought of what Jack and Irina were thinking downstairs. I had been up in Syd's room for a good half hour, and it would give both her parents the wrong impression if I stayed any longer.

I brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Before leaving her room, I spotted the picture frame I had gotten her for Christmas one year, on her nightstand. Inside, it was a picture of her, me, Eric, and Nadia. The picture was taken after I threw the pan of cookies that were on fire, on the kitchen counter. I've never baked since. And she still had that picture.

I walked out of her bedroom, and glided down the stairs to the front door.

Jack watched me intently from the landing, never flinching, never looking away. Irina joined him when I had reached the bottom.

This seems like odd behavior for a divorced couple.

Even for Jack.

The ghost of a smile, or maybe it was a smile, appeared on his face.

"You're a good man," he said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I politely took it with a firm grip.

"Thank you sir," I said. I was still scared shitless of the man, regardless of what he had just said.

"Our daughter is very fortunate to have someone like you Michael," Irina chimed, smiling knowingly at me.

I instantly felt self-conscious. I was half expecting them to yell out, 'Just kidding!'

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," I replied softly.

"If you need anything Michael," Jack added. "You can just call." Whoa. Wait. Jack Bristow actually offering support. Support that I didn't actually need. This is one sign of apocalypse. This wasn't the intimidating Jack that I had once knew. This Jack was, well, nice.

"Thank you again," I said for what seemed like the millionth time. "It's getting late, so I'm just uh, going to uh, leave," I said gesturing towards the door.

"You take care now Michael!" Irina called out to me as I got into my car. "Oh and tell your mother I say hello!"

"Sure thing!" I said before pulling out of the drive way.

Did I just enter the Bristow family's Circle of Trust?

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Though I didn't know why it was set for a Sunday morning. Sitting up, I took in my surroundings.

Glancing at my body, I realized that I was dressed. In my night clothes. Not in my Homecoming dress.

I didn't remember dressing myself. I actually didn't remember coming home at all. I know I wasn't drunk, or having a hang over for that matter. That is totally unlike me. But then it hit me. Vaughn had taken me home. Was he the one who dressed me for bed? A tingle went down my spine at the thought. What if he saw me naked? _Wow, now I feel more self-conscious_.

I dismissed the thought with the flick of my wrist, figuring my mother was the one who tucked me into bed. A wooden box on the table dropped me back into reality.

Wait. I certainly didn't remember there being a wooden box on my nightstand either.

I don't think it was even there before I left for Homecoming.

How odd.

I opened the box slowly, as if I opened it too fast, it might explode like a bomb.

There was an envelope addressed to me inside. And another envelope. And another. And another.

All addressed to me.

They were all opened.

I knew what they were.

I opened the first envelope, and began to read.

_Dear Sydney, _

_We just arrived in France this morning. It breaks my heart to know that I left home without so much as a good-bye. Ma'man's job relocated her back here. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. I hope that you can forgive me. I never wanted it to turn out like this either. You're special to me Sydney, and I just left. I know. If you can begin to forgive me, then I'm sure I can begin to forgive myself. But I want you to understand, I just couldn't let my mother and Lana come here without me. It was already tough on them without Dad. They need me. I know you need me too, but this is just how it turned out. It's killing me to know that I didn't even tell you. I can't get over that Syd. I need you here with me. _

_From the airport, we went straight to Grandmere's house. She's fallen ill. It wasn't long ago, either. She didn't look so swell, and her age has started to get the best of her. There's fear in her eyes. And if that's true, then there's fear in her heart too. The same fear that was left to me when my father died. And now I realize why I had to come. I had to be here. Be strong. Be strong for Lana. Be strong for Ma'man. Be strong for Grandmere._

_I hope you understand Sydney. I never intended on leaving you._

_I love you always._

_Vaughn_

The first letter from Vaughn.

Oh boy.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guys like that chapter? It was tough to write. I hope you guys liked this chapter! We finally get back into Syd's POV! Yay! Please review! Please please please! I'm sorry it was a little bit short! Remember, my responses to all the reviews I get, are on my livejournal account. To get there, click on _homepage _on my author profile. Go ahead, review. You know you want to... 


	15. Northface and Detention

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! I'm finally getting around to writing again! Remember all the review responses are on my livejournal. I assume you all know how to get there by now? Good! Oh, if only I had a dollar for everytime you guys said, 'Michael is such a gentleman!'... I hope you guys like this chapter! It's going to relieve you in the first part, and then bring on the angst. Enjoy!

* * *

_I hope you understand Sydney. I never intended on leaving you._

_I love you always._

_Vaughn_

The first letter from Vaughn.

Oh boy.

* * *

I must have read at least seventeen of the letters Vaughn had wrote me, before I finally went downstairs for breakfast.

After reading the first few, I realized how much time he must have put into writing them. When he moved, I didn't realize that he had gone to France. He had just left. Like that. No notice or anything. And I never got his letters.

Until now.

_Sydney-_

_Today I went to a professional French soccer game with my new neighbor, John Luc. He's a pretty cool guy. He has a little sister too, who is somewhere around Lana's age. Now Lana won't have to be alone while we're here. The whole game, all I could think about was you. I wondered if you were playing soccer, or if you were hanging out with our friends. It really, really, really kills me to know that I left that all with no notice at all. How I could be so selfish and never even think about everyone back at home. How is everyone? I hope you tell them all that I'm doing fine. I would take the time to email everyone, but we don't have email here at the new house, and I don't want to go to one of the internet cafes. Nine bucks an hour (in US currency), that's more than I made working at my job at home. So I trust that you'll tell everyone that I'm doing fine and didn't fall off the face of the earth._

_I thought that maybe by going to the soccer game, I would forget about all the guilt that I was feeling. But it just didn't work. I had made a parallel early in the first half. A parallel between you and soccer. You love soccer. How could I have forgotten that? I swear you love soccer more that life itself. Well that and your coffe ice cream. But that's it!_

_I really miss you Syd, and I have no idea what I'd give just to see your beautiful smile._

_Amour vous,  
Michael_

That was my favorite letter by far. How could it not be? Hello? Soccer. Though, I had yet to read the rest of the letters. I had absolutely no idea he had written letters, so I had to be ready for anything. Ready for any news we was to tell me. I hoped there was at least one letter out of the bunch that said he would be coming back home to LA. Just one. But like I said, I had yet to read them all.

_Sydney-_

_I've been waiting to hear from you. Have you fallen and can't get up? Just kidding. I'm just worried. I thought you wouldv'e written back by now._

_Grandmere isn't getting much better, and she's starting to forget things. She forgot Maman and Lana's names, but she just somehow remembers me. Aunt Trish says it's because I'm cursed. Oh yes Aunt Trish, I'm cursed. With good looks of course._

_Man, you have no idea how much I miss you. Not even the entire mural of you in my bedroom here is enough. I'm just kidding. I don't have a mural. Just my yearbook and a small photo album. Both with memories._

_This letter is a short one, since I just wrote you yesterday._

_Always thinking about you..._

_Amour vous,  
Michael_

The letters. I just couldn't stop reading the letters. It hurt too much to know that he really _did _write me every day for a month. And I didn't get a single one. And that was all because of Kevin. It seemed as if everytime I thought that Kevin couldn't have ruined my life just a little bit more, he did.

Quickly taking a shower, it hit me. Who had dressed me for bed the other night? I mean, I know that Vaughn took me home the night of Homecoming. Mom told me that, not that I couldn't have guessed that myself. But she didn't say anything about having to tuck me into bed. I just figured that when I woke up yesterday morning, I dressed myself for bed, not thinking anything of it. Until this odd moment in the shower. I certainly didn;t remember getting ready for bed. I would have remembered something like that. How could I not? I dismissed the thought, and finished washing the conditioner out of my plumeria-smelling hair.

I slid down the banister of the staircase and dashed into the kitchen for breakfast. I was already running late, and if I didn't hurry, then I would be late for school as well. All because I was reading the letters. But I can't say that it wasn't worth it. I found out a few interesting facts.

"Sydney, you're late," Mom said as I blew by her to get my blueberry muffin off the counter. "Eric picked Nadia up already." That explained why Nadia hadn't woken me up this morning. Hello, family support system?

"Oh, okay. Good, I guess," I said in between bites, standing in the middle of the kicthen. I realized how eager I must have looked to my mother as I ate the muffin. But who cared? I was starving. Mom put down her morning paper, and looked at me knowingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" I asked, opening the refridgerator in search of apple juice. _What is she talking about?_ There wasn't really something that I had to say or talk about with her. I mean my mom's great and everything, but I just didn't see what she was getting at.

"Sydney Anne." _Oh, she did _not _just middle name me. _I absolutely hate it when people middle name me. Well she _is _my mother...

"What Mom?" I smiled, finally finding my beloved apple juice. I never preferred orange juice. Just apple juice. But I did like oranges.

"You and Michael. There's something going on between you two. Care to talk about it Sweetie?" she asked intentively. So _that's _what she was talking about. I had an idea, but I guess I was just being naive. How would she know there was something going on between me and Vaughn? The last time she probably saw him was when he dropped me off at home Saturday night after Homecoming...So that's who dressed me for bed...I should have known. I mean if it was that obvious, even to my own mother. Oh man. What if Dad knew too? Well if Dad knew, then I think that Vaughn would have moved back to France or worse. He could have been buried in my backyard.

"But Mom, how did-"

"I'm your mother."

"Of course," I stated sarcastically. She gave me a quizzical look. "Just kidding. Jeez Mom. You over analyze things." I started to make my way out of the kitchen, hopefully getting my way.

She coughed firmly. "Sydney."

"What Mom? I'm already late," and at the rate she was taking to answer me, I was going to be even _more _late.

"I think you should reconsider your relationship status with Michael. He's a very nice boy."

I sighed. My mother was right. I did need to rethink my relationship with Vaughn.

"Alright Mom," I said, hopefully giving her the answer she wanted. Hopefully I was thinking the same kind of reconsideration she was thinking.

"Have a good day Honey!"

"I will," I muttered under my breath, closing the front door behind me.

Today was going to be eventful.

Especially if I took what my mother said into consideration.

* * *

"Michael, you honestly haven't played the Northface game?" Francie inquired.

"No, so shoot me," I said, throwing my hands up in mock defeat. I didn't know how to play the 'Northface' game. They must have made it up when I was gone.

"It's okay Mike. Syd and Francie made it up when they went up to Seattle for a weekend this one time," Weiss cut in. "Apparently everyone there was wearing Northface jackets."

I laughed.

We were sitting in the cafeteria during lunch. All of our friends were at our usual table, and Kevin was no where in sight. Things were looking up.

That was the most immature game I've ever heard of. Even though I used to play a similar game with Volkswagon Bugs.

"It's so simple. I'll teach you," Sydney smiled.

"Okay, so how do you play?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. If this game was challenging, then I'd be ready.

"Easy. All you do is, when you see someone wearing a Northface jacket, you punch the person you're playing with," she was so excited over explaining the rules to me. "Like there!" Syd punched me. And it hurt.

"Ow Syd. What the hell was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm gingerly. That girl could punch hard.

"Vaughn! You have to have to be on your toes," she giggled. "You totally did not see Brenda Gunn wearing that pink Northface? It was offensive!"

"Sorry that I don't make up silly games," I countered. It _was _a silly game. I was probably only saying that because according to Sydney, I was 'losing'. I am not used to failure.

"Fine. I'll let you get the next one," Sydney pouted.

When the next person wearing a Northface passed by, I could see out of the corner of my eye Sydney trying to contain herself. She was a competitive person. So I didn't even flinch to punch her. She said she'd let me get the next one for practice, but she looked so cute when she was pissed. Even if those were the rules of the game. And besides. I didn't want to punch her. That was against _my _rules.

"What the hell was that for?" she hit me after the person passed our table. "I let you have them, and you waste your chance!"

"I'll get the next one, I promise," I winked. She blushed, and started up a conversation with Francie.

"You've got it bad for her, dude," Weiss coughed quietly. It was true. I was crazy about her. Just watching her smile made me light up like a Christmas tree.

"Shut up Eric," I muttered.

"Alright man."

A person wearing a dark blue Northface entered the cafeteria. I was almost positive that it was a Northface other than some Columbia jacket. The owner of the suspected Northface was none other than Kevin.

"Wait 'till he gets closer. It might be a knock off," Sydney warned me, placing her hand over my clenched fist. I wasn't going to punch her. I had other things in mind.

Kevin made his way towards our lunch table as everyone stood up.

It _was _a Northface that he was wearing.

"Kevin," Nadia snorted, quickly jumping to some sort of defense.

"Hey guys," the jackass said, sitting down comfortable at the end seat of the table. But no one else sat down, so he stood right back up again.

"What do you want Kevin?" Sydney asked, acrossing her arms over her chest.

We were still playing the game. I knew she was trying to resist punching me. I could see it in her eyes. Well if she wasn't going to be punching anyone...

"I'm moving to Sacramento tomorrow morning. I just wanted to say goodbye to everyon-"

Before he could finish, I punched my fist into his face. _That has got to count for bonus points or something..._

"How was that for my first time playing?" I turned to Sydney, as she watched Kevin fall back to the floor with amusement in her eyes. I had punched him hard, but him curling up in a ball on the floor was just pathetic.

"Vaughn, you're not supposed to punch the person wearing the Northface," she started. "But if you insist on playing that way, then I guess I can make just one exception..." she said. And with a swift kick of her right foot, she kicked Kevin's slumped form where it would hurt any man.

He let out a small gasp, but he didn't cry.

"I thought you said that we only punch the other player," I grinned as Kevin reached the side of the table to regain some kind of strength. But one thing was for sure. He wouldn't regain his ego. Not today at least.

"Yeah, well if you don't play by the rules, neither will I," she smiled, hugging my arm and stroking my punching hand.

Yeah.

Screw rules.

* * *

Syd and I only got an hour of detention. Not that bad I must say. Considering what we had done to Kevin. But it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

Sitting in detention while the detention room supervisor 'worked' at her computer, the two of us just passed notes back and forth. Besides, if we were caught, what would they do? Give us more detention? We were there anyways. Along with a few other kids including Julian Sark, carving his name into the desk he occupied, Noah Hicks, who was texting on his cell phone, and Marshall Flinkman. God knows why that kid was here.

Sydney threw the piece of paper back at me, hoping the supervisor wouldn't notice.

_My soccer skills coming handy outside the soccer field..._

I smiled.

_I think punching Kevin was more out of rage on my part, than playing the game._

I casually placed the crumpled paper on the floor, and flicked it to Sydney's desk with my foot. She snorted when she read my respose.

_Yeah, I got that part._

_What can I say?_

_That you're a loser?_

_A loser?_

_Yes, a loser. What do you want me to say? Oooo! Vaughn a loser! Dun dun duuuun? I think not._

I laughed.

_Fine. A loser. Do you want to go to the movies Friday?_, I scribbled on the paper and tossed it over to her. It took her a while to respond back to my bit of the note. She must have been writing something really long. I mean it was a simple yes or no question.

After moments of her writing on the paper, she finally threw it back at me, not looking once into my eyes as she did so.

_Vaughn, I was reading some of the letters you sent me, this morning. I just don't know what's going on between us right now. A movie sounds a great, it really does. But I just have a lot of thinking to do right now._

I looked up at her, confused as to what she was saying. But she just looked straight ahead at the chalkboard. It was a simple yes or no question. Movie or no movie. Sure I wanted to be back together with her, but was it really that hard to say yes or no to go out with me Friday night? I don't think so. Well maybe for her it might have. It wasn't supposed to be this complicated. All I really wanted was to be with her again. Going back to the old times before I moved to France. The way that things used to be.

Normal.

I looked down at the note, seeing that there was more to her response.

_I just don't think that I'm ready to jump back into a relationship with you.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Did you guys like that chapter? I hope you did! Now come on people! Review! You know the drill! Remember all the review responses are on my livejournal. Don't forget that! Please review. Your feedback means the world to me! I really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter! Hey, I'm sorry to say that I'm not able to post a new chapter for Apartment Seven until the next few days. I've been real busy! I'm sorry! But I didn't want to make it a crap chapter! You all deserve much better than that!


	16. The Trouble With Love Is

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Sorry that its taken me so long to update this. I've been gone for a majority of the summer, so sorry. I'm afraid this might be the last chapter for this fic. More comment and a disclaimer at the bottom. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Dedication:** To my best friend Erinn, for giving me the idea for the 'finale'.

* * *

Normal.

I looked down at the note, seeing that there was more to her response.

_I just don't think that I'm ready to jump back into a relationship with you.

* * *

_

She wasn't ready to be with me again. Or at all. What did she want anyways? She was sending all these damn signals. Yes, there were signals. How the hell was I supposed to take it as a, 'I'm sorry I can't go out without you because we had a history and I'm not ready' signal?

I'm a guy, not a psychic.

I stared at the note a moment longer, for good measure. Her eyes. I could feel them trying to study me.

Trying to play her into confusion, I grinned (and tried to make it apparent) before folding the note up and tucking it into my back pocket. Glancing to the desk occupied by Sydney at my right, I received a confused baffled expression. If she was going to confuse me, then I was sure as hell going to confuse her.

At that point, I had really no idea where I stood in the relationship between me and Sydney.

Her expression faded and Sydney quickly faced the front of the classroom when she noticed that I was staring at her. Almost exactly the reaction I was expecting, but not quite. It was a bit more awkward then I thought it would be.

She propped her arm up on the desk and craddled her head there. Sydney fell asleep.

I let out a sigh.

Great. I was in detention and I had no one to talk to. Thought that was probably the point of being confined to detention.

But it sucked.

* * *

"Dude. You call that note harsh?" Weiss asked in disbelief. I had showen him the note that Sydney and I had passed back and forth in detention.

After our detention session had ended, I made sure that I was first to leave room. Avoiding awkward meant avoiding Sydney. So I walked to Eric's house. And here we were. Trying to 'read between the lines' in the note. Maybe she meant something other than I just don't think I'm ready to jump back into a relationship with you. But it was highly unlikely. Sydney Bristow usually said what she meant, and was always straight forward. Never vague.

"I didn't say harsh, I said strange," I defended myself. I knew that we weren't going to find another meaning behind what she said. But Weiss insisted. Probably to cheer me up or something. "I guess I was stupid to think that she'd still have feelings for me after to years," I added, scratching the back of my head.

"Are you serious man?" He almost sounded sarcastic.

I nodded in reply.

Then Eric banged his head on the coffee table in what I was guessing, frustration. "Ow."

I shook my head and just stared at him, thinking how much more of an idiot he was.

"Were you not here the past two years?" Weiss inquired as if I was a fool. I hadn't been here the past two years. That was my point. I wasn't here. I didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of this all. Honestly, you'd think that he'd pick up right away that I had no idea what the hell he was trying to tell me without saying actual words. But no. But then again, he _was _Eric Weiss. That just changes everything! Yep, I can certainly dub him as my best friend.

"Apparently not."

Eric clenched his fists tight, and let out what I assumed was a 'stress-relasing breath'. Looking at me to be sure I wasn't pulling his leg, he started to speak again.

"Ever since you left, Michael Vaughn was all that Sydney would talk about," he paused before trying to impersonate Sydney in a really annoying high-pitched girly voice. "I miss Michael!" he clapped his hands together. "I need Michael," he batted his eye lashes. "Oh Francie! Oh Nadia! How am I ever to go on without him?" he cried. "Oh Eric! You are such a great friend! I wish Michael were more like you!"

I laughed. "Okay, dude, that was uncalled for."

"Yeah man, I was just making that last one up..." he sighed as if I wouldn't believe him anyways. "She was crazy about you Vaughn. For serious."

"The key word being 'was'," I sighed.

"Mike, she was only with Kevin because she thought that that was the only way to get over you leaving LA." I looked up and stared at him. "And now, Pretty Boy is gone."

"Okay, okay. Let's say that _maybe _you're right. What do I do now?" I asked. Maybe Weiss really was right. I guess it kinda makes sense. Trying to move on. Maybe Sydney really wasn't over me. What would I do then? It'd be the perfect setup. I could ask her out. But I already did. And she turned me down. So my chances seem to be real slim. But maybe...

"_Maybe_?" he chuckled. "Eric Weiss is _always _right. Never doubt that, Young Grasshopper."

I shook my head. "Yes Master."

"Good. Now let me see that note again." I handed Eric the once-crumpled piece of paper, and watched him analyze it. It was painfully obvious that he was trying to make himself look unnaturally intelligent. Just waiting, and waiting...

"You know Eric, if I knew it was gonna take this long, I would have brought my lunch," I coughed jokingly.

"You had your lunch already."

"No, because you ate it," I replied. He looked up at me, eyes twinkling, as if a little lightbulb inside his head had suddenly turned on. A very rare sight, I assure you. "What?"

"This is just too easy," my best friend shook his head in disbelief.

"What?"

"I mean, we could've figured this out long ago..."

"_What?_"

"Dude, I've gotten tons of notes like these."

Shooting him a quizzical look, he began to explain. "I mean, I've gotten tons of notes like these to understand and try to fix this little dilemma."

"It's not little. It's quite large," assuring him, I arched my brow.

"Whatever man, the point is, we can get her back," said Weiss.

"We?"

"Let me introduce you to my friend, Mister Romance."

* * *

_Syd-_

_Today was my first day of school since we got here in France. I'm going to this school with all these other American teenagers. There are some Australians and some British kids here too. We all speak English. Which is good. I was speaking in French so much I almost forgot how to speak English! Dude, that would have sucked. _

_But anyway, in Ms. Deines' literature class, this guy named Oliver was doing a presentation on the teach's laptop, and Ms. D was trying to figure out how to run the program (I mean honesly. These French women, thinking they know everything about computers. I swear, old people and technology do not go together), but gave up and said, "Okay Oliver, you can come up here and fool around with it." So Oliver goes up to the front of the class room and starts to tinker around on the laptop when this guy, Kyle, says really loudly, but not exactly knowing he's talking that loud, "Awww. I want to help Oliver fool around." It was so funny Syd. You'd have to be there. I almost peed my pants. But you will tell NO ONE that I admitted that._

_Other than that, its been pretty boring here. Grandmere is doing a little bit better. I can tell that Donovan is missing home. The only thing that is keeping him interested here is the white poodle that lives next door. And I thought that MY hormones were out of wack...I practically have to hold Donny down to make him resist the urge to jump the poodle. Its quite funny. Ma'man said that I should just let him be. "Michael, you leave that poor dog alone! If he can't get pleasure from his Dog Chow, then at least let him get pleasure from her!"_

_I miss you Syd. It's so boring here. Hockey isn't even fun anymore. And believe me, it takes a LOT of emotional stress for that to happen. I just want to be back in LA, going to school with you and the whole lot. Hell, I'd go and buy a box of tampons just to see you again. I'd get the economy size box! Once again you will tell NO ONE I've been saying these self-degrating things. Not even Francie or Nadia. God knows how fast it'd get to Eric or Will. And that CANNOT happen!_

_Life is simply boring without you. I miss you so much. Wish you were here/I was there._

_Amour vous,  
Michael_

I set down the letter. Probably the funniest one out of all the rest, I couldn't help but feel guilty. There was absolutely no reason that I shouldn't have not gotten any of the letters. I most definitely would have written him back. Replying to ever letter that he sent. But no. I didn't get the letters. Well, I probably did, but Kevin went through my family's mail, which is illegal, and stole them.

Funny how life works out, eh? Real hilarious.

It was Friday afternoon, four days after the little detention 'incident'.

Vaughn had left about seven voicemails and thirteen text messages on my cell phone before I had gotten home Monday night. An hour had passed when I finally didn't get anymore. Maybe he gave up on me. No. Because I had gotten six more voicemails and about twenty text messages until Thursday. Then nothing. And I didn't even talk to him at all the whole week. He just tried to talk to me through technology.

Of all the "Syd, we really need to talk"'s and the "About earlier...yeah, this is kinda awkward, SHUT UP WEISS! Idiot, SHIT! It's still recording...damn it. Uh, yeah, anyways, just call me back, please. We need to talk, bye!"'s, I really started to wonder what exactly his reaction was to my part of the note. Was he disappointed? Was he relieved? Or did he just not care anymore?

I honestly didn't mean a thing I said. We were in detention for Pete's sake! I was impaired. And that's the only aliby I've got. I know that I was probably being a bitch, by not talking to him at all, but seriously. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Of course I still had feelings for him. That was painfully obvious. But I had no idea how to act on those feelings. Detention didn't seem to be the greatest place to confess my feelings. Not exactly romantic either. Gum stuck underneath the already filthy desks? Oh yeah. That's hot.

There was a sudden rapping at my bedroom door.

"What is it, woman?" I yelled to whoever was on the other side, assuming that whoever was in the hall _was _indeed of the female gender.

My mother poked her head through a crack in the door. "Francie's on the phone. She even gave me the recipe to her riotous ginger snaps!"

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't say 'riotous' or 'ginger snaps' in the same sentence. Ever. Okay?" I smiled.

She motioned for me to hurry and pick up the phone. "Just because you didn't inherit my coolness..."

Mom? _Cool_? Ha! Does that make me a bad daughter?

Picking up the phone, "Hey Fran," I sighed.

"Hey Syd! I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping in an hour." Glancing at my clock, it read 6:15.

"Uh, sure," I answered. It's not like I was busy or anythin- "Wait! Are you still staying over here tonight?" I almost forgot about our monthly sleepover.

"Duh Syd," she laughed. "I just had to zip over to the mall to get a dress for this wedding I'm going to Saturday."

"Oh, well, yeah. Sure," I shrugged.

"Well then, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Okay."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

_Have to get a dress for this wedding Saturday my ass. I swear to God. If she even _dares _to_ _step three feet away from Victoria's Secret..._

"Dinner Syd!" Nadia shouted from the hallway.

Untangling my legs from my sitting position, I forced myself to stand up from my spot on the floor and to head downstairs for dinner.

The smell of grilled chicken assaulted my nostrils as I came down the stairs into the dining room.

"Your father, Sydney, will be joining us later tonight. I hope that's alright," Mom smiled, setting a bowl of salad in the center of the table.

"Oh yeah. Nah, that's fine," I said sitting myself down in my usual chair. "Oh yeah!"

"What?" Mom asked.

"Fran wanted to know if we could go shopping tonight before our little sleepover," I replied piling salad on my plate.

"I don't know Sydney. Your father was really looking forward to seeing you again since he got back from San Diego..."

"Mom, I saw him last night. When he ate dinner here, _again_. For the third time this week." She didn't say anything after that. "That reminds me, why _does _he keep eating dinner over here? I mean, I love him and all but uh, yeah. It just kinda dismisses the point of _divorce_." My mother turned just about the shade of red that her cardigan was. _Gotchya!_

"Why does who keep eating dinner here?" Nadia asked, tying her dark hair back into a ponytail before sitting across from me at the table.

"Jack. I was asking Sydney if she wouldn't mind if he dropped by later after dinner tonight," Mom stammered.

"_Again_," I pointed out.

"Ah! I see. He _has _been eating dinner here a lot lately," Nadia cocked her eyebrow and stroking her chin thoughtfully. The look on Mom's face was priceless.

"S-s-so, I t-thought that you were going out with Eric tonight," was what Mom managed to choke out.

"Oh yeah!" Nadia squealed, jumping up in her chair. I was surprised that she didn't stab her tongue with her fork when jumped. You don't need me to tell you how much that girl was into her boyfriend. But not nearly as much as I was into Vaughn...

"So does that mean me and Fran can go to the mall?" I asked Mom with sudden perkiness.

"_Fran and I_," she corrected me.

"Is that a yes?" I inquired with obvious hope.

"That's fine."

I pumped my fist in the air muttering a 'yus!'. "Right on," I grinned.

"So that means you'll be all alone with Jack tonight, eh?" Nadia wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive matter at Mom.

"How are things going with Michael, honey?" Mom asked me, quickly recovering. _Damn, that woman's good._

"What are you and Eric planning on doing tonight Nads?" I asked my sister, trying to avoid a certain conversation.

"Sydney Anne," my mother said sternly.

"Whaaaat?" I whined.

She gave me a pointed look.

"Fine. Everything is just fine," I answered, hoping that this would be enough to pacify her.

Nadia coughed, causing my mother to question me further. _Damn_.

"Have you reconsidered what we talked about?"

"Mommmmy!" I whined again, sounding more like a four year-old. I haven't called her Mommy since fifth grade.

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"So..."

"I screwed it up, okay?" I said firmly, slamming my fork down on the table top.

"Ah, Sweetie..."

"Well, its _way _obvious you still have feelings for him," my sister blurted out.

"Now, what's this?" my mother smiled.

"And its _way _obvious that he still has feelings for her too," Nadia reassured her, shoveling a fork full of salad into her motor mouth. I just glared at my sister. "What?"

"Sydney."

"What Mom?"

"Haven't I told you? You're only doing what your head is telling you to do, not your heart."

"Ouch!" Nadia said, thinking our mother was insulting me.

"Nadia."

"Sorry Mom."

"I screwed it up. To the point of un-repair," I sighed.

"There's a solution for anything and everything. You just need to talk to him and give it time."

"Time that I don't have," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, Sydney dear, that was your fault. For starting a new relationship with someone else, when you were clearly not over Michael."

"How is that _my _fault? How was _I_ supposed to know that Kevin was some psycho asshole?"

"No swearing at the dinner table," Mom quickly said.

"Sorry."

"She has a point you know Mom," Nadia agreed with me.

Mom laughed. "Well, to be honest, I thought he was psyhco asshole too." Me and Nadia erupted with giggles at Mom's comment. Wait, if she thought this, why the hell didn't she tell me, or warn me?

"If you thought so, then why didn't you say anything to me?" I inquired raising an eyebrow for good measure. She was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said jumping up from my chair. Strutting out of the dining room, I walked to the foyer and opened the front door.

It was Francie.

"Hey girl," Francie greeted me with a warm smile.

"Come on, I gotta grab my purse. I was just finishing up my dinner," I said, letting her in. We both wondered into the dining room where Mom and Nadia were still eating. "Hey Mom. Fran and I should be back in an hour or two." I ran upstairs to grab my purse, leaving Francie downstairs to be attacked about new baking recipes. Shoving my cell phone in my coat pocket, I returned downstairs to retreive Francie at once.

"It's really a shame because he loves her so much," I heard my mother say to Francie. Surprisingly enough, Francie agreed with her.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that that's mutual between them. But Sydney just isn't doing anything to help herself here." _Hey! I thought that she was supposed to be on my side._ The side that wants to get with Vaughn, but doesn't want to do all the work. Yeah I'm lazy, who cares? He's had all this time to do something about. I haven't made a move because how the hell am I supposed to know how he feels? Well I do know how he feels, but if I tried to make a move, it'd definitely make it into the top ten of 'Most Awkward Moments'.

I stepped into the room. "You ready to go?" I asked Francie.

"Oh, uh yeah," she said, walking over to join me by the door.

"Bye Mom!"

"You girls be back before ten!" she shouted on our way out the door.

"We will!"

Why was she setting a curfew? We were going to the mall. Nothing happens at the mall except shopping.

Something extravagant, interesting, or even heart breaking happening? Yeah right.

* * *

"Hey Mike! How about Jet's '_Cold Hard Bitch_'?" Weiss asked from across the different aisles of CDs. We were at the mall shopping around for stuff that we'd need for his idea to 'help me get Syd back'. So far, getting the right stuff was just plain tough. I glared at my best friend. "Okay, I guess that's a no then."

Shuffling through the 'C' section of the CD store, _Ryan Cabrera, Cake, The Calling, Anthony Callea..._

"Oh! What about '_You Shook Me All Night Long_'? Dude, come on. It's AC/DC," Eric shrugged.

"It has to be an original and personal song, Weiss."

"It _is _personal."

"No its not. Its sex driven." Weiss wiggled his eyebrows. "No."

"Well then you might as well get Bette Middler."

"Your kind of music? Oh, I don't think so," I spat sarcastically. "And no Michael Bolton." And at that Weiss put back Michael Bolton's greatest hits and sighed.

_Johnny Cash, Cher, Chingy..._

"Well might as well give up then."

_Christina Milian, Ciara, Eric Clapton, Clay Aiken... _wait! Eric Clapton?

"I think I got it, man," I said picking up the CD I intended to buy.

"Finally."

"Hey guys!" Nadia came up to us. "I only found a purple one. They didn't have any blue," she said, holding up a purple inflatable guitar.

"That's perfect, thanks," I said taking the guitar from Nadia while she linked her arm through Weiss's.

"You're really great for doing this for Syd. Thanks Michael."

"Let's just hope it works."

* * *

"Your mom's right, Syd. You should do something instead of sitting around for it to happen," Francie said, pushing colorful tank tops along on the rack. "You'll feel much better."

"Okay."

"What's that?"

"You're right Fran. I shouldn't wait if I want to be with him so bad," I admitted. I'm sick of everyone telling me that I just need to get up and off my lazy ass and ask him out already. Taking charge seems to be the only way I can deal right now. I need to get over the fact that Kevin was a jackass, and that I made a mistake. That was the past. Living in the past doesn't make sense when I can just live now. "Should I call him when we get back to the house?"

"Most definitely."

We heard giggling outside the store we were browsing in.

"Isn't that Vaughn?" Francie pointed discreetly.

"Yeah," I said, slightly confused. He was holding a plastic bag with an inflatable guitar in it- and was with another girl.

"Who's the blond?" Fran asked. The blond was all smiley and whispering in Vaughn's ear while stroking his arm, lingering on his bicep.

That blond bitch, she had her chance. "Lauren Reed."

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Francie asked, this time getting defensive. She was always defending me against the whores of the world. And I loved her for it. Especially with Lauren Reed aka. Whor-en Reed. Hey. Don't look at me. Fran made it up.

But more importantly, why was he with Lauren? Of all the girls at school. Why her? And to think that I actually believed he wanted to get back together with me as much as I wanted to be with him.

"No, let's just go."

* * *

Lauren laughed toxically. She was cutting off the circulation in my arm.

"Oh Michael," she cooed. "What are you doing _here_?"

"I was actually just leaving," I choked, trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Now why on Earth would you want to do tha-"

"Hey Vaughn! There you are!" Nadia shouted, walking up behind me with Weiss in tow. "We were looking for you." She stopped to stare at who was holding on to my arm. "What is _she _doing here?"

"I was talking with Michael," Lauren snapped at Nadia. I could sense that Nadia was getting angry. "Don't you have a drama queen to comfort?"

"Don't you have hair to bleach?" Nadia snorted.

"Hey, these locks are one hundred percent original, count the strands," Lauren reciprocated, pulling on the obviously dyed pieces of her hair.

"Too bad your 1.0 GPA is authentic too," Nadia retorted.

"Huh?" Weiss chuckled at Nadia's comeback. I couldn't help letting one out myself.

"Mike, we really should be going," Weiss coughed, trying to get back to the point.

"Right, well Lauren, I told you I had to leav-"

"Wait Michael. Can I have just a word," Lauren smiled slyly. Then snapping at Eric and Nadia, "_Alone_."

"Okay, just one word, right?" I asked. She nodded approvingly. "Goodbye," I said, leaving her standing in the middle of the food court.

"That's two words!" she shouted after me, slightly confused.

Nadia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's do this," I said swinging the guitar's strap over my shoulder.

* * *

"Just call him Syd. It probably wasn't what it looked like," Francie implored, pushing the cordless phone in front of me. We came straight home from the mall after we spotted Lauren hanging all over Vaughn.

I shook my head. "I can't. I was so stupid. This always happens to me."

Francie frowned.

"Whenever I think I find the perfect guy, he turns out to be nothing but shit in the end."

"Sydney, Michael isn't shit, and that wasn't what it looked it. I know it. He cares too much about you to let Lauren get through to him."

I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser where there was sitting a wooden box. Taking the last letter from the very bottom on the box, I walked back over to my bed where Francie began reading a magazine.

"Read this," I handed her the letter and motioned for her to read.

_Sydney-_

_I have sent you at least a month's worth of letters, so I'll just assume that you didn't want to write back. This is the last letter that I will write because I don't really see a point in writing anymore if I won't get any response. I don't want you to think that I don't care anymore, Syd. I will always care for you, and you will always have my heart. _

_Ma'man said that we will be moving back to the States, but she doesn't know how soon. I just don't want you to think that its goodbye forever. I'm telling you this before I even tell Weiss. I'm sure he could get over the fact that I talk to my girlfriend more than my best friend when I'm living in foreign country. _

_This is not goodbye, its see ya later._

_Amour vous,  
Michael C. Vaughn_

As Francie finished reading the letter, she revealed a weak smile. "I told you he still cares about you," she chided.

"Then what about him and Lauren at the mall," I asked. I don't know what I was hoping for. Maybe just reassurance from my best friend.

"I don't know," she sighed. Francie neatly folded the note back up and got up to put it back into its respective home in the wooden box.

Walking up to me, she enveloped me into a hug.

And that was all that I needed..._for now.

* * *

_

I woke up to the sound of something tapping. Tapping at my window. Opening my eyes, I realized that it was still dark out. I looked over at my alarm clock. _2:30 a.m. Damn._

_Tap...snap! Taaaaap..._

"What the hell?" I muttered, then quickly clapping a hand over my mouth when I remembered that Francie was still sleeping next to me. _Tap..._

Then I heard someone whispering my name. _"Psssssssst, Sydney!" Tap, tap..._

Getting up and out of bed, I pulled a sweatshirt over my tank top and short shorts clad body, and walked over to the window. Squinting outside to see who the hell was making such an effort to piss me off, I saw someone I hadn't expected to see.

It was Vaughn.

I opened up my window as he bent over to pick up another pebble to throw at my window. He had what looked like to be an inflatable guitar straped around his shoulder. "Michael!" I hissed. "What the _hell_?" He snapped up went I said his name, and smiled. Walking over to a bush he pressed the button on a small boom box that he had appeared to have brought himself.

The zappy wail of a guitar coming from the boombox painted a smile on my face. He was going to impersonate one of my favorite artists, Eric Clapton. Coughing and quickly strumming the guitar (inflatable, remember), he began to sing.

"_What'll you do when you get lonely  
And nobody's waiting by your side?  
You've been running and hiding much too long.  
You know it's just your foolish pride_."

Then Vaughn slid on his knees and continued his attempt to match the _real _Eric Clapton.

"_Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_."

Standing up again...

"_I tried to give you consolation  
When your old man had let you down.  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
Turned my whole world upside down_."

I bolted from my window and ran out into the hall, then down the stairs.

"_Layla, you've got me on my knees_."

Running through the foyer, I swung open the front door and smiled.

"_Layla, I'm begging, darling please,_"Vaughn continued to sing, erasing the confusion from his face. I was beaming with excitement. I couldn't help it. "_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_  
_Let's make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane.  
Please don't say we'll never find a way  
And tell me all my love's in vain_."

I closed the door behind me and walked closer to him. His fresh and musky scent assaulting my senses, only just made me want to jump him right there.

"_Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_."

Before the song continued onto a longer guitar solo, I walked over to the boom box and turned the volume down. Not all the way but enough so that it was playing softly the background.

"_Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_," Vaughn finished up, still down on his knees. He seemed really into the song. When he noticed that the music wasn't playing as loud anymore, and that he was singing all by himself, he got up from the ground looking flustered. And me, still smiling. He did a little bow, and I clapped. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey. But uh, yeah. My name isn't Layla." He laughed and scratched the back of his head, causing me to laugh with him. "You certainly outdid yourself this time..."

"I think we need to talk," he said seriously. I nodded in response and let him continue. "Well, uh. How do I start? We've come a long way since our rivalry in the second grade. Mashed potatoes, putting paste in your hair... Rivalry to friendship. Then from friendship to something more. And from that something more, I realized, that it wasn't even remotely possible to go on without you. When I went to France, all I thought about was you. You were always on my mind. And I can just imagine that it broke your heart when I left." I nodded, then he continued. "When I came home, I had found out that my girlfriend had moved on from my mistake and that mistake was not telling you how much I felt about you," he cleared his throat.

"Sydney, I feel like I'm falling in love all the time when I'm around you. I went insane not being able to see you smile. I'd beat myself up for being such an idiot and not telling you that I was leaving." Tears brimmed the edges of my eyes.

"It's not your fault, Michael. It was my fault. I should have had more faith in us. I should have known that you would come back. But I didn't, and I tried to seek something that I needed in someone else. But I didn't find what I needed. And what I needed was you. I didn't know if you had moved on to someone else or if you were seein-"

Michael pressed his fingers to my lips. "There was _never _anyone else."

"But what about tonight at the mall, I saw you with Lauren Ree-" then he kissed me. With the was his warm hands caressing my face, and the stealthy way his tongue infiltrated my mouth, goosebumps and an unbelievable high were my only punishments.

"Je t'aime," he whispered in my ear, pulling me into an intimate hug.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

And this was where I wanted to be.

In his embrace.

The best kind of encounters are of the close.

_Close Encounters._

END

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to thank all the people who have read this. Even if you didn't review to any of the chapters, I still want to say thank you. Writing this has been fun. This was my very first fanfiction writing and the very first piece of work I let anyone read. Thank you all so much for your support! It means a lot to me. I'm definitely going to do a sequel for it. Definitely. So this should be the very last chapter. I won't do an epilogue. But I'm gonna start on the sequel before school starts again! This was really fun for me, and I really do hope that you enjoyed this fic. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eric Clapton's song, _Layla_.


End file.
